Hijos de la luna
by carolina cullen
Summary: En luna nueva antes de aparecer laurent. Bella ya sabe todo y esta incluida en la manada de la push. Un terrible acidente hace qeu viejos conocidos aparescan y nuevos amigos caigan en puerta. Siempre se habla de la mala suerte sera? EdxBel OCxB
1. Chapter 1 PERDON POR LOS ERRORes no rev

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, que me inspiro a escribir todo esto.

**Hijos de la luna**

Capitulo 1

Lo que queda de mí

-"Bella despierta anda vamos"-dijo dulcemente la voz de mi mejor amigo y yo no hice más que arrojarle mi almohada e intentar dormir un rato más pero al parecer esto no estaba en sus planes que realmente no eran de mi importancia justamente ahora.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, levántate ahora mismo"-grito ahora un poco mas enojado así que simplemente me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño. Prendí la ducha y deje que el agua caliente relajase mis agarrotados músculos que parecían piedras después de haber pasado toda la noche sufriendo la misma pesadilla de siempre en ese oscuro bosque.

-"Prepara el desayuno"-grite aunque si lo hubiese susurrado el igualmente lo habría oído ya que su precioso sentido de lobo se hallaba siempre preparado para oírme pasase lo que pasase.

_" ¿Qué te crees que soy tu perro faldero?"- grito Jake con un fingido tono de enojo mesclado con fastidio.

-"si ciertamente eso creo que eres, ahora deja de jugar y prepara el desayuno"-y luego oí un fuerte suspiro aunque de ahí no pude escuchar nada más. A veces me costaba acostumbrarme a lo sigilosos que podían llegar a ser los licántropos a veces eran casi tan silenciosos como los… reprimí ese pensamiento para no llorar nuevamente. Tome mi shampoo con aroma a fresas que yanto me gustaba usar y me termine de bañar. Me puse mi toalla l rededor de mi cuerpo y Salí hacia mi cuarto para poder vestirme

-"Bella como quieres tus….."-Jacob queda completamente en blanco cuando me vio en toallas y yo sentí como todo el calor subía a mis mejillas las cuales debían ser de muchas tonadas de rojo diferentes por la vergüenza. La vergüenza iba en aumento ya que él se había quedado quieto en el lugar con la boca semi abierta la cual me incomodaba mucho mas haciendo que me aridecen furiosamente las mejillas.

- "¡Leah!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta de mi casa se abrió y mi amiga se encontraba a mi lado mirando al pobre de Jacob que aun estando Leah allí el parecía completamente petrificado en su lugar.

-"¿Quieres qué lo saque?"-me pregunto sonriendo en una forma que se notaba que contenía la risa por todo lo que estaba pasando y yo simplemente asentí pero fue suficiente para que Leah se arremangase unas mangas imaginarias, ya que ella siempre estaba en musculosa, y tomara a Jacob por el cuello o mejor dicho la nuca y lo sacase de allí. Mi Jake no opuso resistencia y se dejo arrastrar por Leah hacia la ventana de mi cuarto por donde mi amiga lo arrojo y luego salto por esta.

Yo me metí en mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me dispuse a cambiarme, no solía ponerme cosas muy complicadas, simplemente tome mis Jeans desgastados de siempre, y un Jersey Azul que me había regalado Emilie unos días atrás. Luego peine mi cabello el cual no presento mucho problema ya que esta vez había llenado mi cabello con desenredante y luego lo ate en una alta coleta para poder estar más cómoda.

Cuando estaba lista baje al comedor donde Jake y Leah se encontraban comiendo, que digo comiendo devorando, el desayuno que el primero de estos había cocinado hace un rato como si todo lo anterior no hubiese pasado lo cual me hiso liberar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-"Jake deberías haber aprendido luego de la última vez a no subir al segundo piso cuando Bella está saliendo de bañarse."- Pregunto Leah entre risas disfrutando de la vergüenza que sentía mi amigo el cual tenía un leve sonrojo apenas visible sobre su oscura piel pero sonrojo al fin.

-"Bella lo siento lo había olvidado"-dijo realmente apenado y pude palpar la vergüenza en su voz así que mire reprobatoriamente a Leah ya que por vasta experiencia con ella sabía que no desperdiciaría este momento para molestar a Jake. Pero pareció comprender totalmente que no era momento para seguir bromeando o tendría que soportar una semana de silencio por parte de ella como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores cuando su amiga aprovechaba y burlaba a Jake a su costa.

-"en serio Jake no te preocupes eres como un hermano para mi"-dije intentando ayudarlo a sentirse mejor pero por el contrario pude notar un rastro de dolor en sus oscuros ojos peor fue por un lapso tan corto de tiempo que supuse que había sido simplemente mi imaginación. Jacob había superado eso hace tiempo cuando me vio desmoronarme y casi intentar suicidarme aunque no llegue ni siguiera a estar a un paso del acantilado. Ese día el había entendido que yo estaba demasiado destrozada y vacía como para volver a amar a una persona o lobo cosa que tuve que aclararle ya que parecía no entender.

-"¿Bueno que tarea toca hoy?"- Pregunte alegremente mientras me serbia un par de huevos y los ponía sobre mis tostadas francesas que al parecer ya estaban medio frías peor no me afectaba

Desde que él se había ido yo pasaba todo mi tiempo con mi manada, que eran los únicos que con su calor podían ayudarme a vencer el aujero que casda noche con cada sueño, con cada recuerdo amenazaba ocon tragarme y llevarme a la fría oscuridad de la cual ya no quería saber nada. Todos los lobos, junto con Emily y Kim se habían vuelto completamente insispensables y no sol oes osino que se habían vuelto mi familia, mi verdadera falilia que me amaban de la forma que yo era, vacia y lastimada, pero me amaban de verdad.

Todas las tardes,durante la semana, y als mañanas en los fines de semana les preguntaba a los muchachos o a Leah en que podía ser yo útil o dosnde podía no estorbar mas ya que el mantenerme ocupada me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y siempre algún ode los lobos se ofrecia a llevarme en alguna travecia op micon a excepción de paul y sam, que sentían que traicionaban a sus chicas.

-"Hoy a mi me toca patrullar por las afueras de la Push y crepo que Jake va a estar en la playa salvando a algunos tontos de Forks"- dijo riendo a todo pulmon y yo la mire finjiendo enfado y ella solo continuo riendo y luego en un gest oexajerado como de limpiarse las lagrimas agrego-"lo siento Bella pero tus amigos son unos tontos por intentar surfear en nuestras playas"-

-"No son mis amigos realmente"-dije bastante cortada ya que desde que el… se había ido yo no hablaba mas en el instituto con suerte acudia allí ya que los recuerdos eran demasiado duros para mi asi que no hablaba con nadie simplemente acudia a rendiré las materias y por suerter ya solo quedaban unos meses para los finales y podría irme a cualquier universidad, aunque me costase separarme de mis cachorros.

-"Bueno yo ire con Leah"-dije llevando mis platos al fregadero y riendo tratando de cortar el ambiente de tencion que yo misma había creado minutos atrás con mi contestación fría.

-"no es justo siempre vas con Leah"- dijo Jake poniendo cara de cachorito enfermo aunque era una mala imitación de ali.. me frene en seco ya que los recuerdos volvían a invadirme asi que conteste lo antes posible y me gire para no verlo.

-"Jake no me siento lista para ir a la playa y menos contigo"- dije recordando que la ultima vez que había estad oahi había descubierto todo este mundo de maravillas que no tenia nada mde maravilloso exepto a los cachorros que tenia enfrente aunque ellos solo eran una consecuencia mas de todos mis errores.

-"Jacob Black eres un tarado"-Grito Leah y se oyó un golpe sordo lo cual supuse que era un golpe en la cabeza de Jacob-"Bella heramna vamos llendo que hoy haremos el camino largo"-dijo Leah dulcificando completamente su tono a un simple susurro y me pomo por los hombros dejándome calentar por su calor natural y aspirar ese aroma a bosque que tanto identificaba a los hombres lobos.

Apenas salimos de la casa Leah corrió en forma humana hasta el comienzo de el bosque y en menos de un segundo y antes de que pudiese reaccionar tenia a esa loba parda, con porte tan distinguido pero a la vez con un aire salvaje y jugueton ,parada a mi lado moviendo el rabo y sacando la lengua hacia un costado dándole eun aspecto muy comico.

-"Baja un poco mas"-dije palmeando es lomo, pero ella en vez de agacharse se erguió mas y solto una espoecie e rosatada y me pego suavemente con unos de sius costados peludos.

-"Yo te ayudo"-Dijo Jacob apareciendo y tomandome suavemente de la cintura para alzarme. Al notar el contacto mis mejillas se tornaron nuevamente de un rojo potente pero el pareció ni inmutarce y simplemente me alzo y me subió en sima de el lomo de Leah quien se quedo quieta al sentir mi peso y siupuse qye para que me sentase bien.

-"Oye esta vez hasme caso cuando te pido que pares o te tendré que poner riendas o en su defecto una correa y bosal."- dije mas entre risas y la gran loba del tamaño de un caballogiro la cabeza y me gruño muy suavemente en señal de advertencia y disgusto hacia mi chiste y yo le acaricie el hocico haciando que scerrase los ojos y luego se volviese a girar hacia el frente. Luego casi sin sadvertencia commenso a avanzar y yo me afirme y ella empezó a correr a una gran velocidad.

No tenia idea de a que velocidad íbamos pero tampoco era algo que me importase demasiado, esta sensación hermosa que me llenaba segundo a segundo esa adrenalina que recorría cada poro de mi cuerpo impulsándome a que gritara de la alegría o del miedo, esa sensación de peligro escondido pero a la vez esa extrema libertad que causaba el estar sin seguros.

Pasamos un rato as ilas dos solas sin decir nada unque yo era la única capacitada para habkar porque lo de ella hubiese sido una especie de ladrido, pero en menos de un segundo Leah se detuvo en el lugar y un grutal Gruñido se libero desde su pecho y yo cai al suelo de la imprecio nque me causo la frenada. Ella me miro unos breves instantes supuse que analizando si yo n ome había dañad oen la caída pero luego se giro nuevamente hacia el frenete y comenzó a gruñir.

Ella no me miraba sino que miraba hacia unos arboles mientras que sus orejas se bajaban y su lomo se erizaba completamente en sutuacion de ataque. Sus blancos colmillos se hallaban descubiertos y una espesa bruma ueq era causada por su aliento inundaba el alrededor de su boca causando u nefecto much oams escalofriante. En un chasquido momentaño 5 lobos mas hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, y rápidamente los reconosi como Paul, Jared, Sam , Jacob y Colin que era el mas pequeño de la manada junto con Bradly lo cual hacia que ellos tuviesen el tamaño de lobos normales o un poco mas grandes ya que sus cuerpos no se hallaban completamente desarrollados y les quedaba un gran camino para llegar a ser tan grandes como los demás a exepciuon de Sam y Jacob que como alfas eran los mas grandes.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-pregunte en la desesperacoiion y Sam se giro hacia mi y luego miro a Leah quien pareció acentir y luego se acosto casi a mi altura diciéndome, con la mirada, que me subiese en su llomo y me poreparace para salir pitando de ahí porque la cosa no era para mi.

Apenas me había afirmado en Leah esta comenzó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa mucho mas rápido de lo que solida correr por lo cual debi afimarme mucho mas si no quería caerme y causarme realmente una lasttimadura lo qcual no facilitaría las cosas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa ella entro y comenzó a destranformarce y y ole aroje una toalla que siempore dejaba a mano para ella y se cubrió en menos de un segundo. Acomodo un poco su cabello y luego me miro a mi completamente.

-"¿Bella Podrias ir a traer mi rropa? Esta en el tercer árbol"- yo solo acenti y Sali corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba frente a mi casa donde antes había vist odeaparecer a mi amifga y tome la ropa que colgaba gentilmente de una de las ramas mas bajas de un viejo roble. Corri nuevamente hacia la casa pero una pequeña raíz que n ohabia visto me hiso caer y mi brazo comenzó a sanbngrar aunque no era uan herida muy profunda qunque ardia.

Me puse de pie y retome mi camino a la casa presionando mi brazo contra mi cuerpo para acallar el dolor y el olor a hierro y sal que nubraba mi vista, pero una fruerte y fría manso me detubbo sosteniéndome firmemente.

No era posible, era un sueño o algo asi, epro no esta era la realidad era mi realidad de todos los días de la cuañl no podía escapar. Eran esos ojos que me miraban fijamente, analizándome, esos dos ojos que jamas olvidaba y me quedaba por sentado que tampoco lo haría en un futuro.

**Y………….. aca termina el primer capitul ode este Fic que tanto me gusta.**

**Buen on ohay mucho que decir agradesco que lo lean y espero que sigan leyendo los capítulos que pondré. Esta historia va a ser diferente porque decidi enfocar otro punto de la vida de Bella y no irme por las ideas mas conocidas.**

**No tengo much oams para decir solo suerte, dejemne un Review pliiiiiiissss y si quieren poasence por mis otras historias y también dejen Review. Ya se que no dan ganas de firmar peor posta que cuanrt otardan dos minutos, tres,k cuatro máximo pero me hacen a mi tentirme muy felis**

**Saludos**

**Carolina Cullen **


	2. Cap 2 viejos recuerdos, nuevos problemas

**Primero antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por los HORRORES de ortografía y redacción de el capitulo anterior lo que ocurre es que yo suelo escribir muy rápido y sin revisar ya que todas mis historias están en papel. El problema es que por primera vez ni siquiera mire el corrector de Word y por eso esta tan mal escrito el capitulo anterior. Prometo no hacerlo más porque no solo es feo al leerlo sino que algunas palabras pasan a ser inentendibles. Bueno sin más preámbulos acá dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 2**

**Viejos recuerdos, nuevos problemas  
**

Mire más detenidamente esos ojos color borgoña pero rodeados por una negra manta lo cual me demostraba el hambre de esa vampiresa.

-"Vic...toria"- Susurre y la chica con el cabello rojo como el mismísimo fuego me miro divertida y comenzó a reír con esa risa cínica que me invadió completamente.

-"Pequeña Isabella no sabes cuánto esperaba este momento"-dijo apretando mi garganta un poco mas asfixiándome-"Pareja por pareja"- dijo y luego acerco sus dientes a una fracción de mi cuello que no se hallaba cubierta por su nívea mano que amenazaba con partir mi cuello.

Sus palabras sacaron a flote todos los recuerdos de la persecución que habíamos vivido los Cullen y yo cuando su pareja, James, quería beber mi sangre y había concluido cuando mi mi pareja, mi Edward me había salvado matando a James que estaba con victoria. No me importo nada si iba a morir por lo menos moriría pensando en mi ángel de cabello cobrizo y ojos topacios. Ya no importaba mi dolor interno ni el agujero en mi pecho porque victoria se encargaría de despedazarme físicamente luego de drenarme de sangre. Ese era mi final mi triste final.

-Bella resiste- dijo esa vos aterciopelada que siempre estaba en mi cabeza pero por primera vez decidí oír antes de mi muerte. No se le puede negar un poco de agua a un hombre en su lecho de muerte y no me podía negar a mi misma ese pequeño favor que me brindaba mi subconsciente invocando su voz aterciopelada.

La mano se ceñía poco a poco sobre mi cuello bloqueado el acceso de el aire haciéndome caer poco a poco en la negrura de la inconcina que provoca la falta de el oxigeno en mi cuerpo. Todos mis sentidos se empezaron a bloquear dejándome únicamente con la capacidad de escuchar la siniestra risa de victoria que aumentaba y los gruñidos y bramidos de Edward que poco a poco se apagaban como los latidos de mi corazón.

-¡¿BELA?!- El grito desgarrador que rápidamente reconocí como el de mi mejor amiga que resonó por todo el bosque seguido de un sonido parecido al de una explosión que se mesclo con un grito de desesperación pero luego de eso quede completamente en la oscuridad con todos mis sentidos bloqueados y sin posibilidades de moverme pero aún así podía oír los sonidos de la batalla que se libraba a pocos metros de mi.

No era muy difícil entender lo que pasaba, a cada momento se oían jadeos desesperados por parte de Leah que al parecer con cada nuevo golpe sordo chillaba lastimeramente como cuando una persona patea un perro, y estos iban seguidos por la cínica risa de la pelirroja que parecía mas que contenta con el dolor que le causaba a la licantropa. Intente con todas mis fuerzas moverme pero mis brazos parecían de plomo i se hallaban a mi lado completamente inertes al igual que mis piernas que no colaboraban con mis intentos desesperados de moverme. No podía hacer nada más que sufrir por lo que seguro era un gran sufrimiento para Leah, ella parecía estar perdiendo la batalla como yo con mi propio cuerpo del cual ni noticias había. Lo único que me hacía saber que estaba viva era un dolor insoportable como si tuviese fuego en uno de mis brazos que parecía estar roto o eso creía con mi larga experiencia con heridas de este estilo.

De un momento a otro todo fue silencio y la desesperación se apodero de mi, sin sonido no podía saber que pasaba, y menos podía saber si ella estaba... No no podía pensar en eso ella era fuerte y yo debía serlo y debía ir en su ayuda. El tiempo pasaba peor yo seguía completamente en las penumbras y no solo eso sino que el sonido había cesado exceptuando por el pitido de mis oídos a causa del desagradable olor a hierro y sal, que producía mi sangre.

-"Hay que llevarlas adentro"- Dijo la fría vos de Jacob que se encontraba teñida por la desesperación, por un momento agradecí que él estaba allí y que estaba hablando dentro de todo tranquilo peor luego analice sus palabras, ¿llevarlas? En plural significaba que Leah tampoco estaba en condiciones de caminar, no era posible ella debía estar viva.

Comencé a removerme lo más fuerte que podía sin caer abatida por el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo y especialmente en mi brazo y mi cuello el cual seguro estaría lleno de cardenales de moretones por el agarre que había hecho vitoria sobre él.

-"¡¡¡Leah!!!"-Trate de gritar para llamarla pero parecía que ningún sonido era capaz de abandonar mis labios lo cual me asusto pero la incertidumbre sobre la condición era lo que más importaba ahora, ella era quien importaba yo me recuperaría no había sufrido tanto pero ella parecía que había recibido una gran paliza, o eso había entendido sobre la batalla.

-"Hay que llevar a Leah a mi casa Billy sabrá como curarla y no sería bueno que Charlie la viese"= Dijo nuevamente la vos de mi amigo peor esta vez en un tono mucho más autoritario que nadie podría desobedecer y como imagine un par se asentimientos resonaron y nuevamente seguido por el silencio a excepción de el sonido de una camioneta encenderse la cual supuse que era la mía.

Los cálidos brazos dé alguno de los licántropos me tomo por la espalda y por las piernas alzándome en un rápido vuelo y en menos de lo que pensaba una ola de calor me invadió y poco a poco mis sentidos empezaron a volver y pude entender un poco mas lo que pasaba a mi alrededor aunque la vista todavía no volvía. Cuando sentí mi cama o algo parecido bajo de mí, relaje mis músculos ya que en ese estado no mejoraría así que lo mejor sería intentar dormir para reunir fuerzas y así fue.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en este estado de inconsciencia ya que me había despertado y había podido abrir los ojos pero mi cuerpo seguí sin respondes ya que un ardor me recorría y me quemaba todo a su paso, era una sensación horrible era como estar ardiendo y en sima me quería ir a ver a mi hermana que estaba en la casa de Jake saber con qué heridas, porque no me había matado hacia años así ella ni nadie estarían implicados en esto, todo era culpa mía.

_Es mi culpa"- grite justo cuando pude mover mi cuerpo y logre ponerme de pie. Mire a la ventana y vi un hermoso sol posándose por el horizonte, ya era el crepúsculo, pero ¿de qué día? no sabía, ¿estaba sola? Tampoco tenía idea y si alguno de los lobos estaba… no no me atreví a pensarlo así que sin esperar ni un minuto más me puse de pie de un salto y corrí escaleras abajo para irme cuando un apurado Charlie se cruzo con migo.

-"Bells has despertado gracias a dios, hace 2 días que no reaccionas"- cuando Charlie me dijo esto sentí como un balde de agua fría y lo mire incrédula pero por la seriedad de sus ojos di por hecho que no estaba bromeando con migo.

-"Leah"- dije en un susurro y él se quedo de piedra-"¿Cómo ESTA ELLA?"- le grite tomándolo por los brazos y agitándolo pero no con mucha fuerza ya que el brazo derecho me estaba matando aun.

-"Ella está en lo de Jake y... esta gravemente herida pero no dejan que la atienda ningún medic..."- no espere a que siguiese y me metí en su coche que para mi fortuna tenía las llaves puestas.

-"Bella detente ahí estas muy débil"- acelere y me alije escuchando unas maldiciones más de su parte porque ahora no tenia forma de seguirme y si no me equivocaba me grito que estaba castigada aunque cuando volviese me encargaría de eso pero ahora la realidad superaba a Charlie por completo y diría que me superaba a mi también. El camino se mi hiso muy corto ya quien llevaba el velocímetro en el 150 y no lo bajaba de ahí y para mu suerte al ser el auto de la policía todos se corrían al verme aun así para mi fue el peor de los infiernos.

Al estacionar enfrente de lo de Jacob salte fuera y corrí intentando no caerme pero aun así tratando de acortar lo más que podía el espacio entre Leah y yo, en la puerta estaba Billy con una mirada fría y sombría sembrada en el rostro por lo cual me temí lo peor y sentí mis ojos completamente húmedos.

-"¿Dónde está ella?"-grite con la desesperación palpable en la vos pero él no me conte4sto simplemente movió su silla para dejarme pasar y en una gran zancada entre a la casa donde las luces estaban bajas por lo que tarde unos segundos hasta que se me acostumbro la vista.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor vi que estaban todos los lobos de la manada sentados uno al lado del otro en el pequeño espacio que ofrecía la modesta casa de Billy, todos con el rostro surcado por la duda y la desesperación pero por sobre encima de todo se hallaba el dolor y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Trate de moverme para consolarlos peor no siquiera podía consolarme a mi misma y para cerrar el cuadro al otro lado, donde estaba el desayunador que dividía el living de la cocina vi a Sue Clearwater que lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de su hijo repitiendo que Leah no podía morir que ella no lo aguantaría. Sus palabras se me clavaron en el pecho y el dolor empezó a consumirme, yo había estado inconsciente o poco con siente durante días mientras mi hermana del corazón, mi loba, mi Leah estaba muriendo por mi culpa, por mi debilidad. Un gemido de dolor seguido de un fuerte jadeo proveniente de la otra habitación resonó en el silencio y sin pedirle permiso a nadie me aventure el cuarto que tanto conocía pero que ahora era un terreno desconocido.

Al verla todo dentro de mí ardió, tanto la furia, como el dolor, la desesperación y en especial el miedo hacia lo que vi. Leah estaba tendida sobre la cama de Jake con vendajes alrededor de todo el cuerpo y con un aspecto que anunciaba lo peor. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una marca enorme lo cual supuse que sería un golpe bien acertado y su pierna estaba alzada con un bastón y colgaba sobre un pañuelo, al principio pensé en acercarme pero un nuevo espasmo de dolor la recoció y no pude hacer más que quedarme en el lugar en un estado de Shock.

Jacob entro y paso del otro lado de la cama y se arrodillo y todo lo que supuse que sería su otro brazo el cual estaba fuera de mi alcance y su rostro mostro la decepción ante esto. Al acercarme más vi lo que antes mas temía y lo que más me preocupaba. No era muy grande mero era lo suficiente como para ponerla en este estado y llevarla lenta y tortuosamente hacia la muerte segura.

En el brazo de Leah había una marca en forma de medialuna marcada limpiamente, que tenía un color negro mesclado con la sangre de la manchancha dándole un aspecto horrible pero no era el aspecto sino lo que ello conllevaba. Inconscientemente mire la mano de mi hermana y note algo diferente de lo normal, estaba más blanca pero a la vez parecía como si tuviese una garra como en medio de la transformación.

_"Su gen de licantropía intenta combatir a la ponzoña de la chupasangre y la otra intenta hacer lo mismo"- dijo al ver mi cara de horror al ver esa imagen.

Rodeé la capa para quedar al lado de Leah y tome su mano semi transformada entre las mías y llore contra ella recordando y entendiendo el dolor por el que ella estaba pasando. Yo lo había sentido yo sabía lo que era tener ponzoña dentro de mí, anquen en su caso era pero porque lela ya tenía su propia clase de veneno que la hacía convertirse en la hermosa loba que ella ya era. Mire mi mano y un recuerdo me nublo completamente, era el recuerdo de como se me había hecho esta marca que sabía que tendría para siempre en mi, era la marca que James había dejado en mi y ahora su pareja había dejado una marca igual en mi hermana. Trate de sumergirme en ese recuerdo y pronto encontré lo que buscaba y mire a Jacob.

-"Hay que sacarle el veneno"- susurre y me acerque hacia la herida de su brazo que emanaba un extraño calor. Me aleje unos centímetros y toque la marca me mi muñeca que estaba como siempre unos grados más debajo de la temperatura humana y me atrevía a decir según mis recuerdos que también era poco mas frio que la piel de los vampiros, y la acaricie buscando tomar coraje y volví a mirar a Jake.

-"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?"- pregunto el chico pero no le respondí ya que sabía que sino el haría lo que fuese para detenerme y puse mis labios contra la herida como hacia un año o algo así Edward había hecho con migo para evitar a cualquier costo el que yo me transformase en uno de ellos.

Empecé a succionar la sangre conjunto el veneno que esta portaba y tragarla ya que no podía ir escupiendo la misma y sentí un vuelco en el estomago y como poco a poco mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas ya que sentía el veneno y la sangre en el. Me focalice en la imagen de mi hermana y tanto el sentido de supervivencia del veneno y las ganas de vomitar y el mareo por mi sensibilidad a la sangre desaparecieron dejándome solo con el valor que había juntado ya que era la única capaz de salvarla ya que sino condenaría a otro licántropo y si mi acto valía para algo yo estaría feliz de morir en lugar de Leah.

Jacob hiso un sonido de asco pero no pude hacer más que ignorarlo ya que sabía que si me detenía tan solo unos segundos no podría continuar y mi esfuerzo y determinación desaparecerían y esto no habría valido para nada. Me concentre solo en sacar el mal que corrompía y acecinaba a mi hermana como ella había hecho ante la partida de los Cullen, con mi corazón, ahora yo estaba para ella y no podía rendirme

**Bueno fin del capítulo dos pido perdón por la tardanza y de nuevo pido clemencia por los horrores de ortografía y de tipiado sé que eso causa una mala impresión de mí y mi historia pero posta no es así o no tanto ajja en la realidad soy así de horrorosa pero acá soy otra o eso espero.**

**Bueno que suspenso que deje en este capi... jajá :[ jajá carita vampiro ajja.**

**Voy a pedir lo que siempre pedimos todos nosotros los escritores(o que queremos serlo) dejen su comentario en serio cuanto tiempo es 2 o 3 minutos pero para mí es un día entero de saltitos al estilo Alice.**

**Saludos Carolina Cullen**

**P.D: prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda pero tengo tres historias a la vez y me cuesta así que los invito a pasarse por las otras que están en mi perfil: P**


	3. Chapter 3 ponsoña

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 3**

**Ponzoña**

Seguí sintiéndome peor cada vez sintiendo fuego por todo mi cuerpo pero no me detuve por nada aun cuando sentí que el sabor de lo que bebía iba cambiando gradualmente pero no podía saber cuando era suficiente era todo muy difícil y realmente no entendía como en su momento Carlisle había sabido cuando parar pero había sido exactamente al revés porque yo desde el comienzo quería parar.

-"Bella listo lo lograste el olor a ponzoña desapareció de la sangre de Leah"- no espere ninguna otra palabra o acción simplemente me aleje de la herida y me moví con la poca fuerza que no sabía de dónde podía sacar y me apoye contra la ventana de Jacob y comencé a vomitar compulsivamente ahora intentando liberarme de todo lo que podía en la menor cantidad de tiempo y además no podía evitar sentirme asqueada de mi misma lo cual influía que yo no dejase de vomitar.

No podía frenar las oleadas de vomito que salían de mi cuerpo sin detenerse una después de la otra. Pronto sentí una de las manos de Jacob sostenerme mientras que con la otra corría suavemente mi cabello de mi cara para evitar que me manchase y me sentí una de esas adolecentes locas que toman de mas y luego empiezan a vomitar, pero no, esto era diferente. Pronto mi cuerpo se puso tan pesado que deje caer todo mi peso sobre Jake y el pareció no sentir la diferencia ante m i cambio.

Cuando mi estomago ya estaba vacío o así lo sentía yo y las arcadas se iban yendo levanté el rostro y toque la mano de Jake para que me soltase, y para mi suerte lo entendió de una, y me deje caer ahora en el suelo sin importarme que estaba rodeada de sangre y menos que era la sangre que acababa de vomitar y me apoye contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente.

-"está mejorando "- dijo Jake pirando como el brazo de Leah empezaba a cambiar de color pero yo solo la miraba a la cara como ella seguía cerrando con fuerza los ojos hasta que la fuerza cedió y pareció que Leah dormía.

-"Bella"- su vos fue apenas un susurro el cual creí un sueño pero mira a Jake que me asintió y yo sume todas las fuerzas que podían llegar que quedar en mí y me acerque a ella sin lograr ponerme de pie, y le acaricie el rostro con total suavidad. Realmente agradecía que el cuarto de Jacob fuese tan pequeño o todo sería mucho más complicado en especial el tema de desplazarme.

-"Leah, hermana, descansa que estas débil"- le susurre con ternura y tratando de camuflar el dolor lo mejor que podía pero la realidad es que sentía fuego por todo mi cuerpo y era peor en la zona del estomago el cual sostenía con todo lo que podía.

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste? – me pregunto con la voz muy débil pero un poco mas audible haciéndome relajar bastante ya que al parecer estaba mejorando rápidamente y pronto estaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar.

-"hermana no te preocupes por eso tu solo guarda tus fuerzas"- dije acariciándole nuevamente su rostro y me intente poner de pie pero en ese momento sentí un dolor insoportable en el abdomen y fue con tal fuerza que mi cuerpo se doblo completamente en dos e intente presionarme para frenar este dolor pero era insoportable así que caí nuevamente al suelo.

-"BELLA"- grito Jacob pero mis oídos pitaban y no podía encontrar mi voz para contestarle solo podía presionarme el estomago y rogar porque el dolor pasase-"iré por ayuda"- dijo i sentí que se iba. En menos de dos segundos entraron Seth y Sue y trate de disimular y mire a Leah quien parecía mejorar y ahora estaba intentando sentarse.

-"¿Cómo la curaste?"- me pregunto Sue entre lagrimas y yo no pude contestar ya que otro nuevo espasmo de dolor me recorrió enteramente y me fue imposible mantener la compostura y me recosté en el suelo y jadee y gemí de el dolor.

-"¿Bella que te ocurre?"- grito asustado Seth quien se quiso acercar a mi pero luego pego un salto hacia fuera de la habitación-"apestas a chupasangre" gruño medio en un grito y sentí el sonido de pasos por el pasillo y la habitación pareció llena de la cantidad de gente había aunque ninguno cruzo la cama de Jacob donde Leah estaba para acercarse a mí.

-"Es cierto aquí huele a vampiro"- acoto Sam mirándome en forma de reproche buscando una respuesta de mí y a la vez juzgándome completamente.

-"Basta salgan todos de aquí"- grito Jacob pero nadie pareció moverse-"Mi manada solo puede quedarse"- reafirmó de modo autoritario y sentí un feroz rugido de ira salir del pecho de Sam que miraba a Jacob con odio.

-"Tú no tienes que hacer nada aquí Uley"- le dijo Leah quien ya estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba con todo el odio que había acumulado hacia años, cuando él la había dejado por su prima a causa de una imprimación.-" si te interesa de mi estado pregúntale a mi madre y te quiero lejos de mi hermana"- gruño feroz mente y Sam no se movió ni un paso aunque note su rostro descomponerse por el dolor y quedar así mirando a la mujer que había amado por mucho tiempo hasta volverse licántropo, echarlo ferozmente de su cuarto. Al ver que nada ocurría Jacob se adelanto i corrió a Sam por la fuerza de la habitación y le ordeno a Quil y a Embry que no lo soltasen.

-"gracias"- dijo con total agradecimiento Leah a Jacob y luego me miro pero yo volví a sentir un espasmo de dolor y grite perdiendo todo el aire de los pulmones de una sola vez y sintiendo ahora el dolor con mucha más fuerza de la que había sentido antes.

-"Bella déjanos ayudarte"- me rogo Jake y yo no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que alce mi cabeza y vi que estaba rodada por una especie de burbuja medio azulada que impedía que nadie se acerque más a mí para ayudarme. Jake ce acerco un poco pero cuando llego a hacer contacto con la esfera salió despedido contra la pared haciendo un sonido hueco porque en el camino dio con Seth que estaba parado ahí con la mirada perdida en mi escudo.

Trate de concentrarme para sacar esta especie de escudo para poder estar con los demás con mi familia pero otra vez el dolor se hiso presente y un nuevo grito de dolor se libero de mis labrios fuera de mi control seguido de un jadeo. Y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y perdía poco a poco la conciencia haciéndome difícil el mantener mis ojos abiertos. Escuche como la cama rechinaba y mire como Leah intentaba ponerse de pie para ayudarme y entre en pánico ya que no sabía si Leah podría resistir que la arrojase contra la pared como había ocurrido con Jacob así que me concentre totalmente en el escudo y un par de brazos cálidos me tomaron y me abrazaron cariñosamente.

Leah estaba junto a mí ahora. Ya no estaba sola en esto aunque el dolor me seguía matando.

-"Jacob la ponzoña esta en sus venas"- murmuro al jefe de su manada y con esas palabras comprendí el porqué del dolor, me estaba transformando en un vampiro aunque sonase ilógico pero en era imposible ya que eso era el que causaba la saliva del vampiro y yo la tenía en mi organismo aunque no por un método convencional.

Yo me estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro. Sentí como poco a poco quedaba ya inconsciente y me deje llevar por el dolor y por el ardor intentando no gritar para no causarles dolor a mis hermanos que estaban junto a mí porque podía sentirlos. Ellos no me abandonarían, Por ahora

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llega este capítulo, no es muy largo pero el próximo aseguro que lo es porque ya lo tengo escrito pero no pasado a la computadora. Bueno me despido sin más y los invito a firmarme aunque sea una o dos palabras pero sería genial para mí.**

**Y si tienen tiempo les pido que pasen por mis otras dos historias.**

**No sé si leyeron lo que acabo de escribir acá en negrita si lo hicieron son geniales jajaja y hasta el próximo capítulo. Carolina Cullen**


	4. nota de autor PERDON

Nota del autor

Se que me van a odiar por esta nota porque yo siempre odie las notas que dejaban los autores de los fic que me gustaban pero lamento informar que debo hacerlo.

El otro día en un inesperado accidente mi computadora murió llevándose consigo todo lo que había escrito como del capitulo 4 de hijos de la luna. Yo tengo escrito todo en un borrador en papel el problema es que ese borrador que tengo en papel no es lo que a mi me gustaría subir así que les voy a pedir paciencia y mil disculpas pero debo esperar a que el técnico me de mi compu arreglada. Pro suerte me dijo que va a poder salvar los archivos peor esta con muchos problemas ahora así que se va a tardar.

Mil disculpa chicos pero apenas pueda la termino de poner... la historia esta hasta el capitulo 20 pero esta en papel y medio mal escrita así que van a tener que aguantar hasta que recupere lo escrito.

Mientras les propongo pasarse por mis otras dos historias las cuales van lento pero seguro.

Saludos y mil disculpas

Carolina Cullen


	5. Chapter 4 Visitas inesperadas

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 4**

**Visitas inesperadas**

Sentí mucho movimiento a mi alrededor lo cual me dijo que de seguro no despertaría en mi casa y eso realmente no era nada bueno para mis nervios porque no quería tener que estar en un hospital otra vez, desde la vez de la moto no había ido a ningún otro y me gustaba la idea de no ser ingresada tan seguido. Los hospitales eran horribles y mas luego de que estuve en florida con los cull… NO, no podía pensar en ellos no podía permitírmelo. Sentí las lagrimas caer de mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas pero no podía abrir los ojos para saber si era real y tampoco podía mover mis brazos o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo estaba paralizada otra vez pero ahora con un incesante dolor en todo el cuerpo como una eterna quemazón que explotaba en ms venas.

Escuche muchas voces y luego el sonido de algo rodando y luego volví a abstraerme del mundo hasta que perdí mi última conexión con este que era el dolor de el fuego quemando mi cuerpo. Ya no quemaba mas había desaparecido y con eso se fue toda mi conciencia.

Un largo pitido me despertó y lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una inmaculada sala de un hospital con un par de vías saliendo de cada brazo y una mascarilla para poder respirar puesta en mi boca. Volví cerrar los ojos ya que quería que esto solo fuese un sueño y yo despertase inocentemente al lado de la cama de Jake tomando la mano de mi mejor amiga, de mi hermana mejor dicho pero una vos me paralizo.

-"Jacob lo que me estás diciendo no tiene sentido"-esa vos tan familiar, suave, melodiosa y profunda me contrajo el corazón. No podía ser esto debía realmente estar soñando o realmente estaba muerta.

-"Doctor Cullen es así ella bebió la sangre infectada de Leah y luego su cuerpo entro en shock y de ahí ya se sabe la historia"- cuando oí a Jake pronunciar claramente ese apellido mi corazón se contrajo fuertemente prendiendo fuego todo mi pecho causándome un dolor aun más insoportable del que había experimentado antes y grite con todas mis fuerzas sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones y haciendo más doloroso el agüero de mi corazón.

-"BELLA, ¿que te ocurre?"-grito Jacob desesperado quien se sentó en mi casa y me abrazo haciendo que de un segundo a otro el dolor desapareciese y el juego interno se contrarrestara con el calor que emanaba su gran cuerpo.

Me abrace contra él lo mas que pude para poder mantenerme despierta i para recuperar mis fuerzas y poder hacer la pregunta que hacía casi un año me perseguía a todos lados y por fin podría hacerle al ser que estaba tras la masa de calor que representaba mi mejor amigo licántropo, que era el único que junto a Leah podían aliviar mi dolor en momentos como este, donde era absorbida por la oscuridad de mi memoria.

-"Tranquila Bells aquí estoy"- me decía con su rasposa voz mientras que con su gran mano acariciaba suavemente mi espalda y mis cabellos y me dejaba abrazarlo fuertemente contra mí. Cuando empecé a liberar mi agarre el solo se aflojo para que yo no me sintiese prisionera y pudiese ver tras su hombro aunque lo vía un poco reacio a hacerlo.

-"¿Carlisle?- pregunte ahora si mirando por el hombro de mi amigo y encontrándome con ese apuesto vampiro de cabello rubio palatinado como el mismo sol y ojos color miel mirándome con una mescla de dolor y de ¿culpa?

El no emitió palabra alguna sino que simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente como si le doliese horrores admitir que el realmente estaba ahí lo cual envió otra ola de fuego a través de mi de modo que tuve que volver a agarrarme de Jacob para no gritar. Cuando me separe nuevamente de Jake el ya no estaba ahí solo podía ver la puerta moverse por el efecto de su salida.

-"pero que hacen _todos_ los Cullen aquí"- pregunte poniendo un poco de énfasis en el todos ya que quien realmente esperaba ver desde hacía mucho podía llegar a estar afuera y yo sin saberlo seguía aquí sentada como tonta aunque no sabía si realmente quería verlo.

-Llegaron justo cuando estábamos intentando llevarte al hospital de Seattle y… bueno insistieron en que te traigamos aquí y no a otro lado, están allí afuera desde que te trajimos que fue más o menos una semana atrás."- dijo Jake y me senté derecha de golpe deshaciendo su abrazo ¿habían vuelto? La alegría invadió mi cuerpo y cuando me iba a levantar para ir en encuentro de todos ellos y más específicamente de él cuando la mano de Jake me retuvo haciendo que me volviese a sentar y tomo mi cara con sus calidades manos.

-"Él no esta Bella"- dijo lentamente como si yo no pudiese entenderlo de otra manera y todas mis esperanzas se quebraron y chocaron con la cruda realidad que era que el no me amaba y que nunca lo había hecho. Por tercera vez me abrace a mi sol personal y llore como si fuese la primera vez que realmente lloraba en el último año desde que él se había ido con mis sentimientos era la primera vez que realmente no me buscaba escusas para frenar mis sentimientos sino que los estaba dejando salir a todos juntos lo cual me destrozaba completamente. La tristeza era demasiada como para poder cubrirla con el calor de Jake como venía haciendo en estos meses y engañándome a mí misma diciéndome que lo había olvidado y que ya no lo amaba, pero no era así yo realmente lo seguía amando.

-"¿Jake que me paso?" le pregunte hipando mientras me recomponía de lo que había llorado recién y pensando que si Carlisle estaba aquí, y como parecía que no era su voluntad por el dolor de sus ojos y su mirada incomoda, yo debía tener algo grave.

-"tu tuviste un colapso por la ponzoña que tu cuerpo recibió e intento asimilar aunque el doctor colmillos limpio la mayor parte de ella evitando que te transformases aunque según él es imposible si no te mordieron poder cambiar, pero fallo en el intento y tu seguiste en coma hasta recién.."-luego sus ojos abandonaron los míos y se puso a mirar hacia la ventana donde se vía el crepúsculo colarse por las cortinas que estaban bajas.

-¿Cómo es que estoy viva? ¿Soy humana? Le pregunte pero él no me contesto sino que me miro unos instantes y luego se giro hacia la puerta por donde volvió a entrar Carlisle ahora llevando una enorme carpeta azul que decía en negro mi nombre .

-"Todavía eres humana peor no sabemos cómo fue que tu cuerpo acepto de golpe la ponzoña y mucho menos sabemos porque estas despierta"- dijo mirando el suelo aunque sus ojos ahora estaban vacios de emoción y luego miro la carpeta y la apoyo en la mensa.

-"¿Carlisle porque no me miras?"- pregunte casi llorando por su indiferencia hacia mí, seguramente se sentía ofendido por mí que era una criatura inferior que solo traía problemas o tal vez no quería volver a sentirse culpable cuando desapareciese nuevamente y me dejase junto a todos los demás.

-"cre... creí que tu... tu nos aborrecías"- dijo una suave y más dulce voz entrando al cuarto en un grácil y ágil paso de bailarina, en ese momento a la izquierda de Carlisle se encontraba la diminuta y bella de Alice mirándome con el dolor que parecía brotarle de sus pequeños orbes dorados que se veían opacos y sin vida mientras me miraba fijamente. No se veía radiante y alegre como ella solía ser sino que parecía desmejorada y completamente destrozada lo cual fue lo último que pude resistir y de un tirón me arranque los cables y me arroje a sus brazos llorando contra su marmórea fría y dura piel.

-"Eso jamás Alice"- lloriquee en un tono casi imperceptible y sentí su gentil tacto en mi espalda como brindándome fuerzas así que me separe un poco para hablarle a los ojos-"Yo pensaba que a ustedes yo no les importaba luego de que se fueron con Edw…"- no pude seguir hablando porque el llanto y el dolor volvieron y me sostuve de Alice para no caer al suelo.

-"Bella realmente lo sentimos no debimos hacerle caso el es un idiota"- murmuro contra mi cabello mientras la sentía sacudirse por los sollozos y acariciar suavemente mi espalda y mientras con el otro brazo me sostenía contra ella para no caer ya que de seguro sabía que si me dejaba ira al piso por mis débiles rodillas. –"Él creía que era lo mejor para ti…"-

-"Por favor Alice no me mientas"- susurre casi sin fuerzas y no físicas sino emocionales, ya me había mentido a mi misma mucho tiempo haciéndome falsas esperanzas de que todo era una confusión y él me quería proteger pero eso ya había pasado y ahora que había crecido entendía era como si una venda no estuviese mas y me dejase ver todo claramente, yo no era suficiente para él ni para su familia así que lo mejor era dejar a la pequeña mascota atrás como había dicho Laurent en el prado ese día.

-"Bells"- susurro Alice contra mis cabellos susurrando miles de perdones y frases tranquilizadoras mientras yo lloraba como una chiquilla cualquiera. Es que eso era frente a ellos una niña nomas una niña molesta y nada que dijesen podía alterar eso, lo era para Jake para Leah y también para los Cullen peor no podía alejarme de ellos, por más que lo negasen ellos y sus naturalezas eran mi mundo ahora.

Levante el rostro nuevamente secando con la bata del hospital los dos trazos de lagrimas que eran imposibles de detener pero me negaba a quedar cegada por las lagrimas, primero mire a Carlisle que estaba de pie frente a mí con un expresión torturada en el rostro peor aun así se veía espectacular. Luego mire a mi amiga que ahora me sonreía con ese brillo especial tan característico en sus ojos dorados como miel resplandecientes y luego me percate de otra presencia más en la habitación. Cerca de la puerta estaba parado Jasper mirándome completamente estático en el lugar.

Un escalofrió me recorrió por completo como un viento glacial por toda la espalda y el cuello al recordar la última vez que había visto a este particular personaje de la familia de edw… de los vampiros. A él no lo había visto desde mi cumpleaños número 17 donde todo mi mundo se había desmoronado en tan solo un par de horas, no no era así ese no era mi mundo mi mundo se había destruido en el exacto momento que lo había perdido al pero no en lo físico sino en lo emocional, el mundo se había detenido no en el ataque de Jasper sino cuando él me dejo de amar.

El noto el escalofrió y supuse que sintió el miedo y el dolor emanando salir i bajo la cabeza completamente apenado para poder salir de ahí en un rápido movimiento peor lo detuve con un leve roce, solo eso necesitaba.

-"¿Jasper me permites?"- le pregunte en un ahogado susurro mientras hacia un ademan de abrazarlo peor no avanzaba para acortar el espacio de nosotros. No quería que se alterase ni que sufriese una vez. Ese día había oído claramente a Carlisle decir que él se hallaba realmente disgustado consigo mismo por ser el más débil de la familia y por casi… matarme.

-"adelante Bella es seguro"- dijo Alice completamente confiada y ni me gire para agradecerle sino que acorte la distancia entre su pareja y yo y lo abrace como hace mucho había querido. Todo se sumió en un completo silencio nadie se movía ni al parecer respiraba en el caso de los que prescindían de ello para sobrevivir. Jasper estaba completamente tieso hasta que reacciono y respiró profundamente. Sentí como sufrió una especie de espasmo de dolor y quise apartarme pero él no me dejo sino que me respondió el abrazo con el mismo afecto.

-"Tu autocontrol realmente mejoro antes no podías ni acercarte a mi"- le dije sintiéndome realmente orgullosa y separándome finalmente de él. Aunque nunca habíamos podido realmente relacionarnos siempre había sentido un gran cariño hacia el taciturno marido de mi amiga y siempre había querido poder tener una buena relación con el pero por razones lógicas eso no había ocurrido.

-"¿dónde estamos?"-pregunte realmente confundía ya que de seguro eso no era Forks peor tampoco podía ser Seattle o Port Angels. Con la gran cantidad de visitas a las salas de emergencia que había tenido en mi vida nunca había estado en una como esta ni tampoco que se le pareciese. Era muy lujosa pero eso no quitaba que fuese fría y blanca como cualquier hospital.

-"Estamos en Alaska"- dijo como si no fuese un dato importante y anoto un par de cosas más en la planilla y yo no pude evitar mirarlo con total y completo desconcierto-"cuando te encontramos en la Push estabas metida en un fuerte campo de energía el cual fue realmente difícil de traspasar tanto para los lobos como para nosotros"- dijo y yo lo mire atentamente mientras tomaba aire para continuar.-"tu futuro era muy confuso y Alice vio distintas cosas en las cuales en una eras un vampiro pro lo que decidimos trasladarte aquí"-

-"por más de que los perros no nos dejaban ayudarte"- murmuro Jasper entre dientes y Jacob lo miro irritado peor no emitió sonido alguno lo cual era ralamente extraño para ser el.

-"un segundo ¿los perros? ¿Acaso ellos saben?"- pregunte mirando a Jacob completamente pálida

-"bella con nuestro desarrollado instinto no crees que notaríamos tal peste"-dijo Jasper y Jacob ahora si gruño-"además somos especies enemigas ellos se transforman muy fácilmente cuando nos ven y bueno no pudieron esconderlo mucho"- dijo y luego se movió un poco para atrás supuse que impulsado por una ola de odio de Jacob que parecía que le arrancaría la cabeza con solo mirarlo así e fijo.

-"ah entiendo"- dije mas para mí que para los demás peor varios asintieron y eso me recordó algo –"LEAH"- grite enloquecida-¡¿Dónde está ella?- volví a gritar mirando a todos con pánico.

-"ella está en el cuarto de alado está en constante monitoreo por simple precaución peor al parece extrajiste toda la ponzoña a tiempo y no tiene ningún problema para respirar comer y hasta andar por distintas partes del hospital"- contesto Carlisle con la vos tan común que suelen usar los médicos pero se lo recordaría en otro momento ahora solo quería ver a mi hermana.

Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto dejando atrás a mi mejor amigo con los Cullen lo cual no era de las más brillantes ideas que había tenido en mi vida. El pasillo del hospital estaba completamente vacío y no parecía que hubiese nadie en el las salas más que mi hermana y yo peor igual no me pararía a mirar, aun. Entre empujando despacio la puerta de la habitación y lo primero que vino a mi fue la imagen de Sue y Seth dormidos juntos en el sillón y por lo que note ella estaba acobijada con el calor de su hijo menor recién convertido en lobo hacia algo así como dos semanas.

-"¿Leah?"- la llame entre susurros para no despertarla y ella movió su cabeza tímidamente en un comienzo y luego vi sus grandes ojos puestos en mi con total confusión. Espere unos segundos a ver cómo reaccionaba ya que ella no tenía buena fama de tener buen humor al levantarse y mucho menos luego de todo lo que había pasado y la reaparición de los Cullen. Nada de eso ocurrió ella se sentó rápidamente y sonrío con total dulzura y toda duda se disipo de su mirada cambiándose por la más pura de al alegrías.

-"mi niña"- dijo ella cuando me arroje en sus brazos cuidando de no desconectarle la vía que tenía en su brazo y ella me acuno como ya muchas veces me había acunado tiempo atrás-"pensé que no sobrevivirías"- me dijo ella y sentí como se le quebraba la voz al decir las últimas palabras lo cual hiso que yo también empezase a llorar. Pero de golpe ella me alejo con un tirón que me desoriento un poco aunque fue solo unos segundos.-"apestas"- me gruño y sentí el vello de mi nuca erizarse ella nunca me había gruñido de esa forma, no al menos desde que los Cullen se había ido y desde que nos hicimos amigas. Frunció el morro con cara de asco peor luego se puso a reír y recién ahí pude sonreír y tranquilizarme

-"tonta me asustaste" pegándole suavemente y luego mire directamente al brazo que tenía una marca algo extraña.-"creí que la mordida te mataría"- le solté apresuradamente casi sin pensar que eso era lo que ella me había dicho hacia minutos pero en otras palabras.

-"si lo sé no fue muy lógico de mi parte ir contra esa cosa de frente y gruñendo furiosa pero no sabes lo frágil e indefensa que te veías en las garras de esa asquerosa…. pensé que tu cuerpo no soportaría el trato que estaba recibiendo tu pierna tu brazo todo se veía muy mal"- pude notar lo alterada que estaba y tuve que recordarle que Sue dormía o si no se hubiese puesto a gritar, se acariciaba el pelo de una forma nerviosa y mordía su labio de una forma que dude que resistiese mucho mas esa presión. Luego su cuerpo comenzó a templar y ahí supo que estábamos en problemas.

-"Jasper"- dije lo más alto posible pero sin despertar a los que dormían en la sala aunque no dudaba de que él estaba escuchando todo junto a la pequeña duende. Pronto sentí la tan conocía y añorada ola de tranquilidad que sumió toda la habitación y sentí casi como si flotase.

-"Veo que perdonaste a las sanguijuelas"- espectro nuevamente enojada pero mucho más relajada de lo que habría estado sin el don de Jasper que aun soplaba en el aire a pesar de que ya no era tan fuerte ni tan invasivo.

-"Leah n oes así, tu no entiendes es que …" dije algo incomoda pro tener que enfrentar tan rápido esta conversación que la verdad espera que nunca ocurriese peor era algo imposible teniendo en cuenta las especies y las diferencias entre ellas-"yo a ellos los quiero mucho al igual que la manada ellos fueron mi familia y la verdad es que me gusta que estén de vuela"-dije tratando de buscar la forma de que sonase mejor-"aunque no todos volvieron"- susurre mas para adentro que para afuera peor era claro que ella lo había oído aunque esperaba que los otros no.

El silencio invadió por completo la pequeña sala y este solo era interrumpido por algún que otro ronquido o respiración de los Clearwater que dormían plácidamente así que decidí pararme y mirar por la ventana donde solo se veía un paisaje blanco interminable surcado por alguna que otra sombra en el paraje.

-"haz madurado mucho bella"- dijo de repente mi hermana y me gire rápidamente al verla-"cuando te conocí eras una chiquilla impulsiva que no media sus actos peor ahora ya eres toda una mujer y tienes muy claro lo que quieres para ti"- finalizo y luego se puso de pie dificultosamente, al parecer no estaba tan bien como yo pensaba que estaba

-"no te pongas de pie"- grite y corrí hacia ella para detenerla en su intento de sacarse el suero despertando a una confundida Sue que me miro entre sueños pero volvió a caer dormida a los pocos segundos. Al parecer llevaba varios días en vela y se encontraba agotado algo fácilmente deducible por las grandes ojeras que tenia bajo sus ojos.

-"del doctor colmillos dijo que me pondría mejor que el haber tenido ese veneno en la sangre estaba complicando que algo tan propio como la curación veloz de mi condición de licántropo actué, al parecer mi cuerpo decidió que por un tiempo no me curare rápido"-dijo seria al principio peor al final era bastante fácil notar que estaba diciendo tonterías con la ultima frase y que nomas era un chiste, lo que me hiso dudar de lo primero también.

-"igual bella actuaste rápido y certeramente creo que si no hubieses absorbido la ponzoña desde el comienzo yo no podría ni haberme acercado a ella "- dijo Carlisle entrando al cuarto con suavidad apenas hablando en un tono para que no se despertasen los acompañantes del cuarto pero sin perder la seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo susurrando como un niño de secundaria. Leah no pudo evitar liberar un leve gruñido que le retumbaba en el pecho y tomarme de un brazo para ocultarme tan solo un poco tras de ella para de alguna forma protegerme de lo que su instinto decía que era un elemento peligroso. Pronto una ola de tranquilidad aun más fuerte que la anterior inundo el cuarto y tuve que luchar para no quedarme dormida ahí donde estaba.

-"chupasangre detén a tu sanguijuela"-gruño Leah completamente exasperara por estar perdiendo el control de sus emociones y de su propio cuerpo e una forma para ella realmente preocupante. Yo estaba fija en el suelo mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-"bella aléjate por tu seguridad"-dijo Alice con la mirada perdida en el vacío y hablando con Jasper agarrándola del brazo para guiarla dentro del cuarto donde un exaltado Seth se despertó y comenzó a estornudar como loco poniendo cara de asco ante el olor.

-"como se atreves asquerosa chupasangre"- rujio fuera de sí mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de una forma realmente peligrosa y temí que se transformase mas que otra cosa por todas las maquinas que seguían conectadas a ella que estaba largando sonoros y complicados pitidos uno atrás del otro así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y que no sabía cómo saldría y la abrace. Simplemente me tire sobre ella y la tome con toda mi fuerza para que notase lo que estaba haciendo y no cometiese ninguna locura.

-"BELLA"-grito Alice con cara de pánico y trato de corree hacia mi peor Jasper la detuvo sin decir absolutamente nada y se escucharon dos fuertes golpes que supuse que habían sido Jasper y Alice chocando peor no me importaba yo solo abrazaba a mi hermana, era ella quien me necesitaba ahora y como ella lo había estado yo estaría ahí.-"Jasper córrete o la destruirá cuando se trasforme"- volvió a chillar Alice y en ese momento Leah quedo quieta sin mover ni un musculo

-"yo jamás lastimaría a mi hermana"- dijo y luego se calmo por completo mirándome a los ojos con la mirada completamente torturada. Yo simplemente reí de los nervios y volví a abrazarla para mostrarle mi aprecio son hablar ya que mi garganta estaba completamente seca y no quería admitirlo.

* * *

**Lectoras mías decidí que por mi salud la nota de autora la pondría al final o si no me matarían o a mi familia por todo lo que tarde y encima me animaba a poner una no de veinte metros al comienzo del cap., hasta yo me hubiese linchado jajá**

**Bueno la verdad antes que nada perdónenme me costó mucho tener que escribir estos capítulos de nuevo por el simple hecho de que las hojas originales las borre porque yo reusó las hojas una vez que las paso a la compu y mi computadora decidió morir sin dejar rastro de mi pobre fic y eso que tenía un montón ya pasado.**

**La verdad me siento realmente emocionada de poder volver a subir un capitulo porque aunque no lo crean a mi esta historia me encanta es lejos mi favorita de todas las que hago.**

**La verdad quiero agradecerlas a todas las que me siguen leyendo a pesar de todo peor la verdad miles de gracias a **

jj vulturi

**Si no fuera por ti amiga no sé si me hubiese forzado tanto a escribir porque tu chica me recordaste el verdadero espíritu de las que leemos fics y nos dejan años colgadas esperando actualización.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir mas que ya estoy creando el siguiente desde cero para poder postearlo bastante más rápido de lo que me llevo este.**


	6. Chapter 5 El comienzo de la tormenta

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 5**

**El comienzo de la tormenta**

Sentí como mi cabello y un extraño aroma a sal se filtro por mi nariz y mire sorprendida a mi amiga no solo por el hecho de que ella jamás lloraba y mucho menos lo haría frente a gente sino por el que había podido oler algo que jamás había sentido más que en mis propias lagrimas, era algo reamente raro.

-"¿Leah qué haces de pie?"-pregunto entre bostezos Sue poniéndose de pie perezosamente hasta que me vio y su cara se torno de agotamiento a sorpresa y confusión y luego en felicidad absoluta y vi a la madre de mi mejor amiga venir corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme.-"mi pequeña ¿como te sientes belli?"-pregunto en ese tono maternal que solía usar en mi desde que me había integrado casi completamente a su familia al igual que Charly el cual sospechaba que sentía algo pro la mujer luego de la muerte de Harry Clearwater.

-"estoy mejor Sue realmente"- dije separándome de ella tan solo un poco para mirar a Leah que tenía los ojos completamente rojos y aun sufría de ciertos espasmos ocasionales. Este no era el mejor momento así que mentalmente me recordé luego preguntarle por qué razón había llorado cuando me abrazo y era una pregunta de la cual no podría escapar.

-"no creo que sea un buen lugar para ustedes"- dijo Seth mirando preocupado a los Cullen y yo no pude evitar ver al menor de la manada como si estuviese completamente loco y el tan solo me señalo el brazo. Tarde unos segundos en entender a que se refería cuando vi el lugar donde antes estaba colocada la viga tenía un pequeño chorro de sangre que crecía poco a poco y ya habían caído unas gotas en el piso.

-"Alice"- susurre asustada pero ella me sonrió y se llevo a Jasper el cual ya tenía los ojos completamente negros y su mirada fiera ya estaba aflorando. Por más de que su autocontrol había mejorado enormemente esto era mas de lo que él podía soportar y al verdad no sabía desde que momento tenía ese rastro de sangre si antes o después de haberlo abrazado a él.

-"ve con el doctor él lo arreglara, nos vemos luego hermanita"- dijo Leah mirando a la pared contraria evitando mi mirada y supuse que también reprimiéndose mentalmente para evitar a toda costa ponerse nuevamente a llorar.

Quise comentarle algo sobre la normalidad con la que hablaba de Carlisle peor el fuerte olor a hierro y oxido empezó a marearme y supe que si Carlisle no hacia algo lo más posible era que me desmallase ahí mismo y no quería volver a estar inconsciente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero lo más importante era que habían pasado muchas cosas las cuales requerían por completo mi atención y no había nada que me obligase a volver a la cama aunque eso fuese luchar contra mi mas y clara fobia que era la sangre.

Camine fuera del cuarto con Carlisle que hiso unos extraños movimientos supuse que sintiendo si en el lugar había la presencia de alguien y luego con una simple sonrisa saco de su bolsillo una gasa y camino guiándome hacia uno de los cuartos vacios donde había un carrito lleno de cosas como alcohol y un par de vendas las cuales uso para rápidamente para vendarme el brazo que ya no sangraba tanto pero seguía soltando un par de gotitas minúsculas cuando lo movía y sin problema alguno lo hico casi sin mirarme realmente sin que estaba concentrado en algo que parecía encontrar e mi rostro que lo sorprendía pero temía preguntar que ocurría.

-"lo siento Carlisle".- le dije completamente ruborizada porque esto era culpa mía, para variar.

-"bella recuerda esto no es tu culpa, tu tan solo estabas preocupada por tu hermana es natural"- comentó al aire y luego me miro a los ojos y por poco me destruyo la familiaridad que esos ojos me causaban-"además soy yo el que te debe unas disculpas"- so rostro estaba marcado por una mueca de aflicción que me dejo ahí de piedra pro unos momentos hasta que sentí pasos resonando por el pasillo.

Me gire alarmada pero al parecer no había nadie por ahí el lugar estaba completamente vacío y mire con confusión al vampiro pelirrubio que tenia frente a mí que no solo era el jefe de su aquelarre sino que era algo así como el padre de la familia Cullen e inventor de la dieta vegetariana para vampiros que buscaban no herir a los humanos.

-"no veras a nadie en estos pasillos porque este es mi hospital y todo el mundo está vetado en este y el piso de abajo l menos que lo autorice yo personalmente"- recién en ese instante vi que a pocos pasos estaba una salita de estar con diversos sillones muy elegante y una decoración muy bella. Ahí había dos ascensores y alado de las puertas de estos había una placa que decía hospital escuela "blood trust" y no pude evitar reírme por la originalidad del nombre

-"este lugar lo creo Carlisle para los de nuestra especie y su sueño es que llegue a ser un centro donde tano licántropos como vampiros puedan atenderse".-la voz de Alice a mi espalda hiso que me sobresaltase por completo, pero no logro robarme un gritito porque realmente mi garganta seca como la tenia si lograba gritar seria un logro enorme.

-"¿un hospital para los de tu clase? "- pregunte completamente confundida ya que por lo que sabía era casi imposible que le pasase algo a un vampiro a excepción de que lo matasen despedazándolo.

-"aquí atendemos y cuidamos a las personas que son ocasionalmente heridas por vampiros neonatos y que abandonan a la persona creyendo que está muerta, es como si quisiésemos orientar a los desafortunados que se cruzan con los vampiros"- dijo Carlisle mirando la placa parado del otro lado de mi pero esta vez no me sobresalte, ya volvía a ser común los sobresaltos.

-"pero tantos pisos solo para eso"- pregunte algo confundida ay que no debáis ser tanto los casos de vampiros que dejan con vida a sus presas y mucho mas dudaba de que llegasen hasta aquí para el momento que se despertaban, por lo que sabía tan solo eran unos 3 días.

-En los pisos inferiores se atienden a pacientes normales y corrientes pero estos pisos están vedados para los humanos tanto médicos y enfermeras como pacientes"- respondió pacíficamente-"el otro piso vedado es el subsuelo donde está el depósito mayor de sangre, en ese lugar tenemos conservas para ciertos vampiros que hace centenares he años renunciaron a alimentarse de humanos peor no soportaron la diente nuestra por lo que toman sangre donada de bolsa"- finalizo y luego miro a su bíper el cual comenzaba a sonar, nos miro como disculpándose y desapareció a velocidad vertiginosa por el corredor haciendo tan solo un suave sonido de ventisca a su paso.

Me quede un momento en completo silencio mirando la placa una y otra vez sin poder creer realmente donde me encontraba y mucho menos la persona que estaba a mi lado, era como si estuviese en algo real en un sueño o algo así; a pesar de que dudaba de que mi imaginación fuese tan bella y sobre todo tan poco cruel con migo.

-"Bella!, Bella!"- escuche llamarme a Jacob y me gire para verlo venir trotando a su anormal velocidad alzando un teléfono hacia mi-"es Charlie y está realmente enfadado"- dijo y luego movió los labios diciendo que no sabía nada mi padre acerca de todo lo ocurrido lo cual me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Sue.

Los gritos de mi padre estaban perforando mi cabeza como grandes e infernales taladros los cuales pasaban de un lado al otro sin realmente dejan nada más que destrucción a su paso y todo lo que me decía mi padre quedaba en una extraña nebulosa de confusión y jaquecas y supuse que estaba muerta hasta que Alice pidió el teléfono y en menos de unos segundos corto diciendo que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupase.

Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro pardos mirándonos entre nosotros o al piso cada cortos plazos intentando escapar a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese extraño y confuso pasillo donde el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo tranquilamente. Esto estaba mal completamente mal peor no tenía idea de cómo hacer para revertir la situación que se había planteado

-"bella"- dijeron justamente los dos a la vez y se miraron uno al otro completamente extrañados por haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

El reloj atrás mío sonaba pesadamente un tic a la vez. Estaba por enloquecer hasta que la puerta del cuarto de Leah se abrió y Sue salió con el agotamiento que antes le había visto peor ahora se notaba algo más tranquila.

-"bella Jacob vengan"- dijo haciéndonos señas con las manos y nosotros comenzamos a caminar hacia Sue sin dudarlo por un momento ya que ella era como la madre general de todos los de la manada la cual nos entendía por completo a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, y a pesar de que algunos como paúl tenían a su propia madre esta no sabía nada de su condición así que la única adulta mujer que lo sabía era Sue y se encargaba de todos como podía.

Me gire de pronto al ver que Alice no nos seguía y ella me hiso señas para que yo fuese con ellos y me sonrió cálidamente.

casi a la mitad del pasillo Jacob se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente con una intensidad en su mirada que no había visto nunca, había muchísimas emociones mezcladas en esa simple mirada y me costaba muchísimo poder entender todas ellas a la vez y su rostro torturado no ayudaba mucho. Me tomo por los hombros para verme bien y me susurro en un tono apenas aludible

-"¿Esto cambia las cosas?"- su pregunta me tomo completamente por sorpresa ya que no me esperaba que me lo preguntase. Mire a Alice que ahora estaba con Carlisle hablando muy bajo en la otra punta del pasillo donde estábamos con Jacob y supuse que no podían oírnos y que Jacob tampoco los oía a ellos así que me ahorre el preguntarle si estábamos a una distancia prudente. El no habría hablado a menso que estuviese seguro de ellos.

-"Me parece Jake que esto cambia totalmente las cosas"- dije y trate de caminar a paso firme para ir al cuarto de mi hermana peor algo me detuvo y no pude evitar frenarme frente a un ventanal gigante que ocupaba casi todo un lateral del pasillo.

Puse mi cabeza contra el frio vidrio, los fríos cristales contra mi piel me creo una sensación tranquilizadora.

-"Si, afirme aunque dudaba que él me oyese-"todo está cambiando ya a una velocidad vertiginosa"-

* * *

**No me pequen no me odien ni nada por el estilo, este capítulo era más largo en la realidad pero no me gustaba que diese tantas vueltas así que lo corte para no sacarlo del todo. Bueno como prometí esta es una actualización algo rápida para evitar las largas esperas.**

**Un minuto**

**Si me quieren criticar háganlo, las criticas me sirven créanlo o no es de las cosas mas útiles para mi cada vez que escribo. Sirve mucho el saber que le gusta y que no a las lectoras.**

**Bueno no digo mucho más y el dejo volveré pronto**

**Carolina Cullen**

**P.D nuevamente gracias por el Review ejem ejem muchas tendrían que aprender de j j vulturi ajjaja.**


	7. Chapter La Tormenta

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 6**

**La tormenta**

No recordaba el momento que me había quedado dormida pero estaba nuevamente en mi cama acostada nuevamente con el suero puesto en mi brazo y el extraño aparatito de mi dedo índice que media mi presión o algo así, realmente no se que era pero siempre que estaba en los hospitales me ponían ese aparatito molesto. mire el reloj frente a mi y al notar que eran casi las 2 de la mañana me decidí por seguir durmiendo un rato, mi hermana estaba bien, los Cullen estaban ahí conmigo ya todo se podría decir que estaba cayendo en su lugar a excepción de el que no volvió y algo en mi sabia que jamás volvería.

Me deje llevar lentamente por el cansancio hasta que me sentí caer totalmente dormida aunque duro poco ya que desperté al instante, pero no estaba en el hospital sino que estaba en un bosque. Era un lugar desconocido para mi o eso supuse antes de ver como por un lado aparecían los chicos de la manada caminando alegremente hacia mi, algunos venían como lobos saltando alegremente como cuando jugábamos en las largas tardes que no tenían patrullaje y otros como Jake y Leah venían caminando con pero sus rostros eran muchísimo mas serios de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. De pronto se detuvieron todos y los chicos que estaban transformados empezaron a gruñir feroz mente hacia mi; me tense por completo a causa de esa extraña actitud y luego vi como Leah gritarme algo pero no llegaba a oírla pero si note que no me miraba a m sino que miraba atrás mío.

Lentamente me di vuelta para encontrarme con 4 rostros bellísimos, inmaculados, casi como tallados en mármol por los mismísimos dioses; y ahí estaban los Cullen. Alice tomaba la mano de Jasper como sosteniéndolo de alguna forma y Esme y Carlisle mi miraban apenados mientras el le pasaba el bazo por los hombros a su mujer.

Recién ahí entendí donde estaba parada yo, esta era la línea de tratado donde de un lado quedaba la push y del otro era ya territorio de Forks.

Trate de moverme de decir algo para que todos se calmasen pero parecía inútil estaba clavada en el suelo sin poder hacer nada ni decir algo para que todos se calmase. Trate de gritarle a mi hermana algo o a Jake, pero nada pasaba así que trate de hablar con Alice para que me ayudase pero tampoco funcionaba.

Quise tirame al suelo derrotada pero eso tampoco me era posible solo podía ver como mi hermana se acercaba a mi lentamente, mas lento de lo que yo hubiese querido pero al menos se estaba acercando a mi. Gire a ver hacia los Cullen y note como la menor de los Cullen también se estaba acercando a mí lentamente casi como si temiese mi reacción o algo.

Cuando ambas estuvieron a mi lado sentí un extraño nerviosismo recorrerme y luego sentí la mano de la vampiresa en mi hombro derecho y luego la licantropa en mi hombro izquierdo. Una ráfaga congelante helo por completo mi cuerpo y luego sentí como el calor característico de los licántropos me recorría y ambas temperaturas se entrecruzaron en mi cuerpo sacándome todas las fuerzas y generándome un dolor que solo se comparaba al que había sentido cuando bebí el veneno de victoria o cuando james me había mordido. Esta vez no solo sentía el fuego en mis venas sino que este estaba mezclado con un frío que me atravesaba como cuchillas por la piel.

Pronto me sentí desfallecer y me arrojé al suelo gimiendo y pidiendo que alguien me ayudase pero nadie me socorría, nadie hacia absolutamente nada. Y de pronto no sentí nada y no pude ver más.

Me levante de golpe toda sudada y respirando agitada luego se salir de esa horrible pesadilla y me quite rápidamente el suero y el monitor y salte a mi baño para verme en el espejo. No sabia que esperaba encontrar pero me relaje completamente al ver que seguía siendo la misma, quizás mi piel algo mas suave pero seguía siendo definitivamente humana.

Me duche ansiosamente llenándome con el aroma de mi shampoo a fresas que tanto adoraba y salí algo enojada al recordar que no tenia mi ropa.

Me senté en la cama y no pude evitar mirar mi mano donde james me había mordido y me sorprendí al verla mucho mas clara la marca en mi piel. Parecía casi brillar ante el contacto con la luna. Busque en mi mesita mi reloj y me encontré con unos pilones de ropa que podía jurar que no estaban ahí cuando me había dormido.

Uno tenía una pequeña nota de Jake algo arrugada que decía que Charlie me había traído mi ropa en la noche y la otra decía con la pulcra caligrafía y en una hojita rosa bebe, que le agradezca luego a Alice por la ropa que sabía que me quedaría perfecta.

Me llenaron unas ganas de llorar no podía ser que esto estuviese realmente pasando, mi pesadilla parecía casi volverse realidad al encontrarme con esas dos notas aparentemente inofensivas pero muy daninas para mi.

-"basta"- me susurre a mi misma y me decidí por la salida mas fácil y mas madura de todas, tome uno de mis conocidos pantalones de uno de los pilones y de el otro tome y un busito camperita y la remera que me había comprado Alice que decía muérdeme, lo cual era bastante gracioso y mis cómodas zapatillas, ate mi cabello en una coleta alta ya que aun tenia el pelo mojado y me decidí a salir del cuarto, no podía ocultarme por siempre.

-"Bella"- el grito de mi padre sonó del otro el do del pasillo y recién ahí vi a mi padre parado con su uniforme de policía todo arrugado dejando en el sillón donde aparentemente había dormido una colcha que llevaba en mano y se acerco a mí corriendo. Nos fundimos en un abrazo muy propio de nosotros dos y descanse en el un rato. El era normal su corazón latía pero no rápido como los de la manada y por primera vez el era con quien necesitaba refugiarse como cuando era pequeña.

Al separarnos Charlie dirigió toda su atención en mi brazo donde se suponía que tenia lastimado y puso su mano en mi frente para medir mi temperatura y se río diciendo un comentario bastante gracioso sobre los milagros que hacia el doctor Cullen y recién ahí note la presencia tras de mi padre.

-"señor Swan necesito que firme unos papeles para que pueda llevarse a bella a casa, y sepa que tiene nuestro avión para salir cuando lo desee"-Carlisle le dijo en un tono formal y la risita de Alice fue lo único que le quito seriedad al momento y pude notar el rubor en las mejillas de mi padre al oír lo del avión privado, el no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes cantidades de dinero y mucho menso se imaginaba que los Cullen eran así de ricos. _Si supiese _me dije a mi misma ocultando una risita.

Luego mire a Carlisle algo confundida señalando mi brazo y el me murmuro tan solo la palabra _ponzoña_ y supuse que al haber tenido tanto de ese veneno en mi cuerpo una parte de este había servido como una especie de medicina tal como le ocurría a la gente al transformarse. ¿_Pero acaso era eso posible y seguir siendo humana?_

-"linda combinación"- me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras giraba para verme y luego puso un gracioso y típico puchero al estilo Alice, -"la falda te hubiese quedado mucho mas bonito"-

-"Alice déjala tranquila"- agradecí con la mirada a Jasper mientras este tomaba a su esposa que parecía lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras el cubría el lugar con su característica ola de calma y me sentía totalmente relajada olvidando mis problemas.

-"¡bella!"- la aterciopelada vos me causo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar que el pánico me atrapara. Yo sabia de quien era esa vos la reconocería siempre pero temía darme vuelta y encontrarme con sus ojos dorados y con su interlocutor.

Un par de finos y fríos brazos me rodeo y deje de lado todas y cada unas de las barreras que me detenían y me desmorone en los duros brazos de la que alguna vez había considerado casi como una madre y me largue nuevamente a llorar desconsolada.

-"No llores pequeña"- Esme me acariciaba el cabello mientras intentaba de relajarme con su dulce vos maternal y tranquila.

-"Esme"- susurre entre mis sollozos e hipidos

-"¡este no es momento para lloriquear que te ha llegado una carta tienes que abrirla ya!"- la pequeña duendecillo Cullen me saco de los brazos de su madre de tan solo un tiron y puso un sobre en mis manos.

Mire con total confusión el sobre que venia dirigido de Alaska lo cual era muchísimo mas extraño ya que yo no conocía a nadie en este estado, suficientemente raro era con haber aparecido en Alaska como para que me apareciese un sobre marrón de papel con mi nombre apellido y mi dirección en Forks. Al abrirlo algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y recordé que cuando... el… aun estaba en Forks habíamos enviado una solicitud a la universidad de Alaska y ahí me decía que había sido aceptada para estudiar literatura y psicología.

-"podremos cursar juntas"- dijo en un fino gritito Alice abrazándome alegremente mientras yo no hacia mas que estar ahí parada dejándome hacer.

-"eso jamás"- la cortante voz de Jacob me sorprendió saliendo del cuarto de Leah y cruzando el pasillo con grandes zancadas para luego alejar a Alice de mi que no me había soltado aun. –"bella estudiara en Washington en la universidad de Seattle y se quedara en la reserva donde su familia podremos cuidarla de chupasangres como ustedes"- le gruño con ferocidad a la morena que lo miraba con una mirada de sorpresa parecida a la mía. Yo me sentía como mirando una película ya que todo ocurría a mi alrededor. Jasper estaba como loco gruñendo en dirección a mi mejor amigo mientras este temblaba impulsivamente.

Los brazos de lea me tomaron sacándome del medio ya que estaba entre ambos aun sin poder creerlo. Jasper miro a Alice que estaba sumida en una visión y se calmo casi instantáneamente ya que esta a pesar de estar en medio de una visión estiró su brazo hacia su pareja y este acudió a ella olvidándose de la riña anterior.

-"¿te iras?"- murmuro Jacob entre dientes, y mas que una pregunta me sonó a una acusación y antes que pudiese responder Alice hablo.

-"si"- Leah y Jacob gruñeron en respuesta a la vampiresa que recién salía de trance pero luego vi la tristeza en los ojos de la chica al mirarme-"ira a la diversidad de Alaska pero sola"- su vos sonaba torturada y yo gire para ver como todos las personas, o criaturas mitológicas por decirlo mas exactamente me miraban a mi expectantes. Si Alice había visto eso significaba que yo ya había tomado la decisión pero yo no me sentía segura de absolutamente nada.

-"No la dejaremos irse, ustedes pueden seguirla y convertirla en un mounstro como ustedes"- le escupió Leah a Alice y nuevamente vi a Jasper ponerse en una actitud defensiva y largar un pequeño gruñido.

-"¿piensan hacer una pelea con bella aquí?"- dijo Carlisle apareciendo con algunas hojas en manos y anotando algunas cosas para luego levantar el rostro sorprendido y mirarme directamente a mi esperando que yo hiciese algo.

-"perdón Carlisle"- dijeron albos Cullen y algo muy parecido salio de boca de los lobos pero refiriéndose a mi ya que ellos jamás admitirían un error frente a una sanguijuela, como ellos los llamaban a los vampiros.

-"bella necesito hacerte unas pruebas ¿vienes?"- me moví hacia el pero el brazo calido de Leah me atrapo antes que pudiese moverme y miro con total desprecio hacia Carlisle que parecía ni siquiera inmutarse por la actitud de mi hermana, ya que solo parecía verme a mi mientras seguía anotando cada cierto momento algo.

-"que ocurre"- Leah parecía querer matarlo con tan solo una mirada y agradecí que eso no pudiese ser posible ya que le tenia demasiado cariño al vampiro rubio a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-"hermana es Carlisle, si necesita hacer algunas pruebas debo ir"- le dije y ella me soltó pero sin mirarme siquiera ya que seguía mirando a Carlisle.

El sonrío y me pido que lo acompañase y sin dudar lo seguí. El caminaba realmente rápido y yo trataba de igualar mi paso al de el pero me era casi imposible ya que parecía ir aumentando a cada momento mas la velocidad sin siquiera mirarme hasta que de pronto la bajo y giro el rostro para mirarme. Yo estaba algo cansada a decir verdad pero me sentía mejor conmigo misma al alcanzarlo y poder igualar su paso.

-"increíble"- la vos del vampiro me sonó extraña ya que por primera vez lo notaba realmente sorprendido, al el, el vampiro de 400 años de edad que había visto de todo en todos los lugares posibles del mundo.

-"¿que ocurre?"- le pregunte y el tan solo sonrío

-"si que eres distraída no lo notas ¿no?"- Alice reía suavemente y pude notar cuanto mas bella era su vos de lo que yo podía recordarla. Recién ahí note que estábamos en la otra punta de el pasillo a una distancia imposible para la cantidad de tiempo que aviaos recorrido, era algo… inhumano.

-"debe ser un efecto de la ponzoña porque otra explicación no hay"- Carlisle comentaba mientras volvía a anotar y de un momento a otro escuche un fuerte aullido y todo perdió sentido en el momento, mire por la ventana y vi a el lobo color rojizo que tanto conocía y adoraba peleando feroz mente contra un vampiro rubio que luego de mirar bien note que era Jasper que tratar de apaciguar a mi amigo que parecía fuera de si. Mire a mi lado para ver a Alice pero ella a había saltado por la ventana y estaba junto a Jasper gritándole cosas a Jacob para que se detuviese mientras que esquivaba los ataques en un hermoso pero mortífero baile.

Leah apareció corriendo hasta mi altura cruzando el lugar con larguísimas zancadas y me arrojo una campera a los hombros y me indicaba que me agarrase a ella fuertemente.

-"Jacob perdió el control al igual que Jasper"- susurro preocupada mi hermana y yo me agarre de ella sin dudarlo y le rogué que nos apurásemos pero fue algo inútil ya que para cuando se lo dije ya estábamos en el aire bajando casi 5 pisos en un salto. Leah cayó antes y me sostuvo fuertemente para que yo no cayera con el impacto sobre el suelo y me partiese una pierna o algo.

Me sobresalte al sentir la fría y húmeda nieve contra mis piernas mientras esta traspasaba mis pantalones y me hacia congelar casi entera. No me esperaba nieve y me sentí algo tonta por eso ya que estábamos en medio de Alaska, era claro que iba a estar nevado, además ya lo había visto por la ventana al ver a Jacob. JACOB me recordé y me olvide por completo del frío.

-"ni se te ocurra transformarte"- le grite al ver que se estaba quitando la chaqueta que tenia puesta y ella me miro molesta-"mira tu brazo aun no sana Así que ni se te ocurra"- le advertí y ella asintió levemente dándose cuenta que yo tenia razón, varios huesos de su cuerpo aun estaba rotos a pesar de curarse rápido y transformarse no la ayudaría y el tajo de su brazo tampoco estaría contento al estar cubierto de su pelaje.

Mire con desesperación e impotencia el enfrentamiento y sin pensarlo realmente corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi mejor amigo y casi hermano.

-"¡bella no! Es peligroso"- grito mi hermana al ver lo que hacia pero ya era muy tarde mi nueva velocidad era casi el doble de la que solía tener, nada comparado a la de ella pero aun así lo suficiente para llegar a Jacob antes de que ella pudiese moverse a causa de las heridas que tenia.

Mire los ojos de mi mejor amigo que poco rastro tenia de humano parecía una bestia enfurecida y al mirarme no pude encontrar en el nada de lo que recordaba como mi amigo sino que lo vi arrojarse hacia mi para atacarme con sus garras como si yo fuese otra chupa sangre de la cual tenia que deshacerse. Cerré los ojos para evitarme el ver como Jake me partía a la mitad con sus garras pero un sonido sordo me hizo abrir los ojos para ver como Alice estaba tirada a casi unos 50 metros de donde yo estaba y mi amigo ahora la veía a ella.

Mire a Jasper el cual pareció quedarse congelado unos segundos y luego poso su vista en su mujer con una tristeza inaudita pero pronto eso se volvió furia y rabia pura y se giro APRA ver al licántropo mientras rujia como jamás había odio rugir a ningún vampiro ni lobo, era un sonido poderoso y brutal mas escalofriante de lo que había odio jamás mientras se arrojaba a toda velocidad contra el licántropo que parecía haberse calmado un poco al oír ese sonido y parecía de una forma extraña temblar en el lugar.

Se arrojo a toda velocidad contra el lobo color ladrillo y gruñendo y rugiendo como una bestia grutal al taque dio tres golpes directos al lobo. Cada golpe que Jasper asestaba se oía aullidos lastimeros y distintos huesos partirse en miles de pedazos como si fuesen meras astillas. Jasper se disponía a darle un golpe final en la cabeza de mi amigo cuando Alice se puso de pie lentamente.

-"ALICE"- grite desesperada al ver a mi amiga e hice un amago en ir hacia ella pero al segundo Jasper se encontraba a su lado acariciándola y fijándose si tenia heridas con una delicadeza que parecía que moviese una muñeca de porcelana y no a una vampiresa de medio siglo con piel dura como el granito.

-"tranquilo Jazzi estoy bien"- dijo la chica besando a su novio con una adoración casi envidiable. Pude notar como uno de sus brazos se lo sostenía con una mueca de dolor y supe que era donde le había atestado el golpe y un extraño olor empezó a invadir el aire y me empecé a marear.

-"¿Jake?"- susurre atemorizada paro la imagen de el rodeado de su propia sangre y recordando que minutos antes había estado a punto de partirme en dos sin el menor de los miramientos.

-"¿Jacob?"- pregunto a mi lado mi hermana agarrandome para evitar que yo me acercase mas mientras miraba como su alfa nos gruñía a ambas y trataba de lamerse una de sus tantas heridas sin éxito alguno ya que no podía mover la columna que al parecer la tenia partida a la mitad.

-"no te acerques bella, tu sangre… tu sangre huele a vampiro"- me dijo muy por lo bajo pero aun con total sorpresa mi hermana.

-"eso no me interesa el me neceis…".-trate de explicarle pero ella me corto lo que estaba diciendo a la mitad.

-"si si importa ahora bella, el ya estuvo a punto de matarme hace unos momentos no dudara en hacerlo devuelta mientras aun tengas el veneno que supongo que absorbiste de mi en tu cuerpo"- dijo seriamente y yo la mire aterrada-"el te ve como una enemiga"- termino y me sentí casi desfallecer.

-"lleva a bella adentro se va a desmallar"-dijo Carlisle apareciendo con un maletín lleno de vendas y diversas cosas medicas para curar a Jacob y Leah por primera vez le hizo caso a un vampiro y me tomo en brazos y echo a correr hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto y Leah me sentó en mi cama la mire y note su nerviosismo y como estaba temblando evitando transformarse y seguir su instinto de manada y saltar a ayudar a su alfa que estaba aullando adolorido y podía oírlo por la ventana de mi cuarto que daba hacia el lugar donde Jake estaba al igual que los Cullen.

-"por favor hermana vuelve con el"- le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos cuando un nuevo rugido se entremezclo con un lastimero llanto lobuno, mi hermana me miro extrañada aunque era eso lo que quería su deber estaba en cuidarme.

-"pero, bella, tu"- tartamudeo incoherentemente hasta que la interrumpí

-"no, estoy bien ve con tu alfa, Carlisle no se podrá acercar a el hasta que lo tranquilices, solo te pido no te transformes"- le dije y ella me sonrío y salto por mi ventana dejando que el frío invernal se colara mientras oía que ella me gritaba un gracias en el aire.

Tome la carta de la universidad que estaba sobre mi cama y la mire nuevamente mirando mi futuro.

Acá dejo un capitulo lo que estoy haciendo ahora es poner un capitulo por semana ya que me decidí a hacerlo bien y ya tengo todo pasado a la compu. Pido en serio perdón en especial a ti amiga jj, tenías toda la razón y tuviste razón en decepcionarte de mí pero lo siento mucho, la verdad es que perdí al amor de mi vida y escribir se me ha vuelto algo muy difícil realmente. No se si alguna vez perdieron a una persona que el solo pensarlo los desmorona por dentro, pero bueno eso me paso y la verdad poner mi corazón en mis horas me era imposible ya que este se me fue con ella. Así que hare lo mejor posible para poner todo lo que escribí con tanto esfuerzo y esta historia que tanto me gusta.

De ahora en mas subiré un capitulo por semana al menso hasta que me quede sin y tenga que seguir escribiendo pero lo hare directamente en la compu que es mucho mas rápido que hacerlo primero en papel.

Carolina Cullen


	8. Chapter 7 La Partida

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 7**

**La partida**

-"si papa prometo llamar apenas llegue, no te preocupes"- le dije a Charlie que parecía recién haber entendido que significaba que yo me fuese a la universidad tan lejos. Desde que haba tomado la decisión el me apoyo a cada minuto pero ahora lo veía mas preocupado que otra cosa.

-"beeeeeells se te hace tarde"- la vocecita ya a esta altura molesta, de Alice subió por las escaleras. Por primera vez en la vida casi se podría decir que le había ganado a Alice ya que iría sola a la universidad por más de que a ella le causase tristeza; e intentase a cada momento hacerme cambiar de opinión a base de pucheritos y sobornos.

Había logrado negociar que no iría de visita mas de una vez por mes y que no podía ni vivir en Alaska ni en ningún pueblo de Canadá convenientemente cerca del cruce con Alaska ni nada, pero ella iba a hacer mis valijas lo cual le gusto mas de lo que podía haber imaginado yo.

-"bueno Jacob, Leah ustedes vienen en la camioneta conmigo; Alice, Jasper, lleve a bella ustedes en su auto"-Automáticamente el ambiente se tenso y pude oír a mi hermana gruñendo suavemente.

Ya habían pasado unos 4 meses desde mi salida del hospital y aun así no había podido balancear mis dos vidas. Según como me decía Emily yo era la chica loba-vampira, lo cual era demasiado complicado de unir en una sola humana. Entre peleas y amenazas estos meses habían sido complicados y más de una vez habían ocasionado la parcial destrucción de mi casa o la de los Cullen en una oportunidad.

Pensé luego de un rato y me dije a mi misma que haría lo que me resultase mas cómodo, y luego de un rato de pensármelo bien mire a Alice esperando su aprobación y ella sonrío, aun con su carita de tristeza y tomo del brazo a Jasper para dirigirse a su auto y le hizo señas a Charlie para llamar su atención.

-"¿Tu no vas con ellos?"- me dijo en lo que pareció mas un insulto que pregunta mi hermana, y la mire con dolor en el rostro lo cual pareció notar ya que se relajo completamente y me abrazo con cariño murmurando un "lo siento peque"

-"¿Jacob te molestaría ir en el auto con los Cullen y Charlie?"-le pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara de niña inocente que pude para convencerlo, pero al parecer se necesitaría muchísimo mas que eso para lograr que el se metiese con esas bombas de olor apestoso, como el los llamaba. Su negativa no se hizo esperar así que mire a mi hermana y me decidí por el plan b.

-"Bueno bells ya me explico todo Alice"- no parecía súper feliz pero me sonrío igual con ternura-"toma muchacho ten mucho cuidado"- la advertencia de Charlie saco de lugar totalmente a Jake quien atrapo las llaves que mi papa le arrojaba mas por reflejo que otra cosa.

-"No entiendo"- dijo Jacob mirándome inquisitivamente al igual que mi hermana. No le conteste a ninguno de los dos sino que me dispuse a meter mis valijas en el auto con ayuda de Charlie, ellos ya entenderían pero no podía decirles que quería ir con mi hermana la licantropa porque seria algo complicado de explicar frente a mi padre; que poco sabia sobre lo sobrenatural de mis amistades.

Cuando Charlie se fue junto con Alice y Jasper empecé a reírme como loca frente a ambos lobos ya que parecían realmente enojados por no saber nada de lo que yo planeaba.

-"bella me harías el favor de explicarme que planeas"- Leah parecía contener la ira pero estaba muy lejos de poder lograr la tranquilidad y mucho mas lejos de simularla.

-"¿Iras con nosotros en el auto?"- pregunto ilusionado mi mejor amigo y no pude evitar sentir algo de tristeza por la vocecita de cachorro desamparado que había usado.

-"emm no iré contigo"- su rostro se desfiguro totalmente en una mueca de dolor que se reflejo en mi así que me apure a agregar-"no es eso Jake, es que tenia ganas de hacer algo que hace tiempo no hago y realmente lo extraño"-comente abrazando a Leah la cual parecía tampoco entender así que finalmente me decidí por dar a luz mi no tan planificado plan para ir al aeropuerto.

-"tengo muchas ganas de ir en el lomo de Leah durante el camino lindante al bosque pero luego deberíamos juntarnos contigo el final del camino por el tema de que el aeropuerto no seria lógico ver a una chica llegar montada en un lobo gigante"-me ruborice totalmente ya que pensándolo bien no sonaba a una idea muy lógica y mucho menos había sonado bien dicho de mis labios mirando sonrojada a mi hermana quien ahora parecía temblar de la risa contenida.

-"lo hubieses dicho antes"-grito Jake abrazándome y dándome vueltas-"pensé que con esto de los chupasangres ya no disfrutabas de tu tiempo con la velocidad licantropa."- lo mire ahora yo riéndome

-"esa frase es ilógica por donde la mires Jake"- dije mientras Leah se metía en mi casa supuse que para transformarse y el horror me invadió.

-"LEAH MI CASA"-grite corriendo hacia el interior pero ya era tarde el ruido de la transformación me llego y un aullido respondió a mi grito. Bufe exasperada mientras veía salir a la loba como si nada llevando en su hocico la ropa que anteriormente llevaba puesta.

-"tranquila bells el espacio de tu sala es suficiente para que un lobo se transforme, siempre que este se mantenga quieto y no se mueva al hacerlo"-Jacob palmeo mi espalda mientras tomaba las ropas de mi hermana y se metía en la camioneta.

Arranco sin decir una palabra dejándome así sola con mi hermana transformada. No había ido en el lomo de mi hermana desde que había ocurrido todo el incidente con Victoria y la verdad sentía algo de miedo. En todo este tiempo la imagen de Laurent cuando nos había intercedido mientras corríamos tranquilas por el bosque habían impedid que yo hiciese algo que realmente adraba; estar así sintiendo el pelaje debajo de mi cuerpo, abrazándome a mi hermana mayor mientras esta corría ágilmente por el bosque, era una experiencia que prefería por sobre muchísimas cosas de mi vida cotidiana. Era el momento donde dejaba salir mi adrenalina al tome y me sentía totalmente libre, sin ataduras ni preocupaciones de ningún tipo, era mi momento de puro egoísmo y diversión y la verdad no me importaba que así fue; no entendía como cuando edw… él me había llevado en su espalda lo sufrí todo el viaje, ya que cuando me llevaba alguno de la manada me llevaba y el viaje era lo mejor del mundo, claro que esto no se incluía cuando iba a espaldas de Seth que tenia la mala costumbre de bambolearse demasiado y más de alguna vez choque contra el piso o algunos arbustos.

Mi hermana bajo un poco para que me subiese y no le di mucho tiempo a esperar ay que la adrenalina ya recorría mi cuerpo y lo único que quería era liberarla en un gran grito mientras me agarraba del pelaje de Leah. Apenas empezó a correr libere el grito que venia conteniendo y mi hermana me acompaño con un estruendoso aullido que resonó por todo el bosque y me sentí temblando pro la fuerza que este había tenido. Esta corrida seria la ultima en mucho tiempo, no esperaba que viniesen mucho a visitar porque costearse un pasaje no era una facilidad que tenían los lobos, pero de todas formas Leah había prometido venirse cuando pudiese correr más de un día entero sin cansarse o se acostumbrase a pasar días en forma de loba, de forma que pudiese venir corriendo hasta Alaska. Dudo mucho que le cobren aduana a una loba gigante que aparece refugiada entre los bosques fuera del ojo humano.

Cuando estábamos llegando Leah empezó a disminuir la velocidad y no pude evitar suspirar frustrada ante su baja de velocidad, el viaje no había durado mucho pero a decir verdad mi trasero empezaba a doler, El aeropuerto de Seattle no estaba tan cerca de Forks como recordaba y Leah había hecho todo lo posible por no hacerme doler pero sin bajar la velocidad para no alertar a Charlie.

Cuando vi a Jake esperándonos con mi camioneta aparcada a un lado de la ruta hice señas a mi hermana pero esta simplemente sacudió la cabeza como tratando de decirme algo pero cerro rápidamente su hocico.

-"Bells, Leah me puede oler a varios metros casi diría a un kilometro ¿tu crees que necesita que le hagas señas?"- pregunto mi amigo y ahí note a que iban los gestos de antes tan raros, golpee suavemente los cuartos traseros de Leah al bajarme de su lobo, y la loba plateada me miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de tomar la ropa que estaba tras la camioneta y correr hacia los bosques.

-"Lista, ¿seguimos?"- dijo la licantropa apareciendo de dentro del bosque acomodando su larga cabellera en una especie de trenza, la cual hacia hábilmente, seguro por la practica que debía tener haciéndola en una cabellera tan larga. Aun recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me había intentado hacer trenzas, pero mi cabello no era tan dócil como su larga y lacia melena negra así que hasta cuando estaba mojado se resistía a los manejos.

El resto de viaje ocurrió en un extraño silencio, bueno silencio de voces ya que mi camioneta se encargaba de hacer su propia sinfonía para ocupar el lugar que le dábamos. Cuando estacionamos, salte fuera del auto y trate de sacar las valijas pero rápidamente aparecieron Jasper y Alice, y el primero se puso a sacar mis cosas para que yo no hiciese un esfuerzo innecesario.

-"son muy pesadas bella, deja que Jasper las baje"- comento Alice como si fuese un comentario pasajero pero mi cara de horror no se hiso esperar al notar el tamaño de valijas que traía, realmente no las había visto todas. –"tranquila bella son para las siguientes 4 temporadas así que tienes 4 años de ropa cubiertos"- un pequeño guiño se filtro por el momento y creo que nadie lo noto mas que yo.

-"chicas vallan a la fila mientras"- Charlie parecía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento mientras trataba de bajar una de las valijas sin mucho éxito y recurría a la ayuda de Jake que debía fingir que le pesaban un montón. Alice entro con su ágil paso de bailarina y con Leah la seguimos no muy cerca para que mi hermana no perdiese el control en medio de el aeropuerto. Leah había mejorado muchísimo en su control, pero si había algo que la superaba era cuando tenía a los Cullen cerquita.

Al ratito se nos unieron los demás que llegaban junto con Esme y Carlisle, quien llegaba con la bata aun puesta y con el traje debajo marcando que no era un enfermero cualquiera sino el jefe de cirugía y ermentologia, un puesto altísimo, salvo que hablábamos del pequeño hospital de Forks. Esme lucia triste al igual que Alice quien no disimulaba ni un poco su tristeza por mi negativa de que estudiemos juntas y porque había convencido a Jasper para que me ayudase.

_Flash Back_

_-"¿que ocurre bella te noto preocupada?"- Jasper se me acerco dejando el libro que leía en el banco mientras yo me dedicaba a escribir y arrancar hojas de mi hermoso cuaderno de canciones ya que al parecer hoy tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado menso en mi música. Sin contar que Alice había roto mi guitarra dos días atrás cuando me negué a acompañarla a Paris de compras, definitivamente estaba loca._

_-"es que… Olvídalo"- conteste frustrada y tire mi cuaderno lo mas lejos que pude. Jasper se levanto tranquilamente camino hasta es cuaderno para alcanzármelo lo cual era mucho mas de lo que podría haber esperado. Mi relación con el había mejorado increíblemente era un gran amigo con el cual me pasaba horas hablando de literatura o diversos temas y a veces se soltaba y me contaba sobre su pasado o sobre las guerras que el había visto, tanto humanas como vampíricas._

_-"a ver Bella a muchos les puedes mentir pero tus emociones son tan fuertes que dentro de poco empezare a caminar desesperado yo mismo, recuerda lo susceptible que soy yo a las emociones de la gente cercana a mi".- Lo mire con toda la culpa pintada en el rostro al recordar que todo lo que yo sentía no solo lo podía identificar sino que muchas veces le pasaba de que sentía exacto igual que yo._

_-"es Alice"- solté de golpe y el arqueo una ceja como indicándome que siguiese-"es que me preocupa que cuando este en Alaska se aparezca sin avisar o invada mi espacio constantemente. No quiero una pelea entre ella y los lobos y si ella viene será un motivo de pelea seguro"- poco a poco el se relajo hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a reír y quise arrojarle algo pero lamentablemente el aun tenia mi cuaderno y unos malditos reflejos de vampiro._

_-"si es Alice lo que te tiene así hare todo lo posible por evitar que valla"- lo mire raro por ese condicional hasta que algo ¿avergonzado? Termino –"Sabes que no es nada fácil para mí combatir a Alice en una decisión la enana me puede"- ambos reímos por su todo derrotado y en una extraña complicidad cada uno siguió en lo suyo disfrutando la mutua compañía y pasividad._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Caminamos todos dentro del aeropuerto y de un momento a otro un gran grupo de estudiantes pasaron rápido pro alado nuestro y Jasper se tensó pro completo y me miro con una mirada torturada y de espanto mezcladas

-"¿problemas para controlarte?"- pregunto con un marcado sarcasmo Leah pasando por alado de él y goleándole el hombro como si fuesen amigos solo para peligrar mas su autocontrol

-"Leah"- la regañe pero cuando iba a agregar algo ms apareció Charlie y todos nos recompusimos rápidamente aunque al que mas le costo fue a Jasper que se veía más tenso que nunca.

-"bella esto es demasiada ropa"- me regaño Charlie mientras empojaba el carro con mis valijas y lo seguía un Jacob algo apenado por no estar haciéndolo él con su fuerza de licántropo.

El check-in lo hicimos rapidísimo y despache todas las maletas pagando casi 100 dólares de multa por todos los kilos y maletas extra los cuales claro, fueron pagados pro Alice mientras yo intentaba buscar mi billetera. Leah parecía no poder controlarse más cuando veía que Alice manejaba el dinero así como si fuese un cambio y era lógico ya que para los lobos mantenerse a flote económicamente no era nada fácil y mucho menso en la casa de Leah donde ella y Seth comían grandes cantidades de comida y solo había un sueldo en la casa.

(Pasajeros del vuelo 783 de united airlines por favor abordar por puerta 6) anuncio la monótona voz del altoparlante.

-"adiós Bells"- dijo Jasper abrazándome apenas para no tentarse ni nada por el estilo, hacía tiempo que veníamos trabajando su control cerca mío pero que él me abrasase aunque sea así suave en medio de un lugar donde había humanos por doquier era un gran gesto para mí.

-"adiós hija cuídate mucho"- Charlie me abrazo algo incomodo casi de la misma forma que Jass pero por motivos totalmente diferentes. Charlie no era de los gestos físicos y yo lo entendía

Toque mis mejillas que estaban todas mojadas y me replantie si esta era la mejor idea, si irme de Forks me podría ayudar a encontrarme a mi misma. Mire a mi familia a todos ellos, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Leah, Jacob y el resto de la manada que no había podido venri por diversas razones y alguno que otro por el simple hecho de que los Cullen estarían. Y ahí mismo me respondi a mi pensamiento; era esta pelea de especies lo que me volvia loca, necesitaba irme para poder ordenarme y no lastimar a nadie. Tanto vampiros, humanos y hombres lobos eran mi mundo y yo tenia uqe poder convinarlos si generar molestia en ninguo de ellos y la mejro forma era a la distancia pro un tiempo.

-"adiós bella cuidate y cualquier cosa me llamas que conozco a todos lso médicos de Alaska"- dijo Carlisle aercandose y acariciando mi cabello como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras se reia de su propia broma, lo mire feo pro la desconfianza que tenia hacia mi torpeza pero tuve que admitir que tenia razón.

-"otra vez lo mismo no"- lloriqueo esme y se arrojo a mis brasos llorando desconsolada no parecía querer soltarmey si era sincera a mi también me costaba horrores separarme de ella, era como cuando había salido de Florida, Esme era mi segunda madre y volver a separarme era muy doloroso.

-"Esme cariño"- dijo Carlisle tomandola delicadamente y esta lo abraso a su marido y llorando ahroa abrasada a el.

-"no te despides de mi lobito?"- pregunte en un susurro a jacob que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientso y eso no era nada bueno. Siemrpe que loveia tan pensativo luego se enojaba o se iba en sus pensamientos pro un buen rato.

Cuando vi que no se movia decidi que lo mejro era ir yo, asi que camine hacia el y lo abrace con todas las fuerzas uqe podía llegar a sacar de mi misma. Tomada asi a su cintura sintiendo su calor me quede un ratito hasa que pareció reaccionar y sus fuertes y protectores brasos me tomaron. Pasamos asi un rato hasta uqe la voz de mi hermana nos sobresalto

-"no la acapares" gruño Leah y jake se separo con una risita entre dientes murmurando además un perra bruja de broma.-" te extrañare pequeña"- me dijo y se abraso a mi reteniendo las lagrimas de una forma muy poco efectiva pero tratando de mantener la compostura ante tanta gente.

-"cuando no tenga peluche uqe abrazar en la noche uqe hare sin mi hermana"- dije como broma y tratando de que Charlie no entendies y todos rieron bastante ante el comentario sobre la especielos que sabían claro esta)

Jake trato de agarrar a Leah que parecía no poder mantenerse parada pero esta enojada y bufando entre medio de las lagrimas uqe ya estaban saliendo lo corrió haciéndose la dura como siempre y se quedo ahí parada mirándome con sus ojos todos rojos.

-"prometo ir sol ocon autorización previa"- sono la vocesita de alice desde atrasw mio y no pudemas que reir y arrojarme a abrazarla bien fuerte. Realmente la extrañaría era mi mejro amiga junto con Leah las dos eran demasiado importantes en mi vida.

(Segundo llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo 783 de united airlines por favor abordar por puerta 6) repitió la voz del artoparlante y me separe de todos abrasando mi mochila donde tenai mi albun de fotos con toda la manada, los Cullen y mis padres.

-"Alto"- el grito estridente de mi hermana me sobresalto en medio del pasillo y me gire justo para ver como corria hacia mi a una velocidad no muy humana sin oque mas lelgand oa lobuna y se arrojo a mis brasos volviéndome a llenar con su aroma a bosque y a flores silvestres que tanto iba a extrañar.

-"Leah, hermana, cuidado con la velocidad"- le dije al oído iendo y ella se sonrojo al notar lo que había ocurrido recién y como todos a nuestro alrededor la miraban sorpredidos.

-"te extrañare peque nada de locuras ¿Sí?"- me aconcejo y cuando accepte me emujo suavemente hacia la puerta saludándome y me meti directo para hacer todo el abordaje y lso papeleos previos.


End file.
